Where It All Began
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: Whats it called when you like a thing, this thing likes you and an other thing likes you? A love tringel and this is all happing when your Aunt's Wedding is being planed by a pixie. ExB, Oc/Oc, oneside Oc/Oc. JxA, EmxR
1. prologue

_**If you didn't notice...this isn't the first chapter...I know...its a prologue. :D**_

_**enjoy**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing unless its a character I've created.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

D a y s turned into_ weeks_

Weeks turned into** months**

O n e month turned into _**4 months**_

Then he _finally_ showed.

But **NOT** alone...With more of them.

The people I _**didn't **_want to see ever

The girl that I _**didn't **_want to know I was alive

The **sister** I left behind

Walking with the one I _love_

And the Family I _hate_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Enjoy figuring THAT one out :D**_


	2. Why Now?

_**(Breaths in the air) it feels good to be back :D**_

_**Here is the awaited squeal to "Surprise Roommate"**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Cat's P.o.v

I got out of my Volvo. Yes i am driving when I'm not suppose to be. Oh well. Anyways I got out and ran over to the boy that was standing outside my house

"JASON!" I hugged him tightly. I havn't seen him in two months since the pack had to head up some where for a wearwofl thing. He hugged me tighter.

"Hey Cat." He said then let go. I smiled at him

"So how as the wolf thing?" I asked. I call him a wolf just to bug him but he got use to it. He rolled his eyes

"It was good. How's school? I bet Mrs. Torres is mad." We laughed. Mrs. Torres was our Italian teacher and she hated when people were gone or late. She said that it doesn't take that long for a vacation or for someone to be sick. Crazy.

"Its boring with out you in class. And she is. Every time she calls your name and i say your still gone her face gets all red and she trys to say the next name calmly" I said laughing. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Glad to know I get to bug her while i was gone" I laughed. Lets just say Jason isn't the best student in Italian Class.

"So are we going or what?" I asked. He's suppose to bring me over to the cliffs so we can go cliff diving. He grinned

"Of course" We walked over to my Volvo. He oppend the passanger door "My lady" I smiled

"Why thank you kind sir." I said and sat down in the seat. He's the only one I let drive my car. He walked over and sat in the driver side.

"Lets get going." He said backing out of his drive way. I grinned and turned my CD on. Metro Station's_ Seventeen Forever_Stared to play.

_You are young and so am I  
and this is wrong but who am i to judge  
It feel like heaven when we touch  
i guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
and I can feel your heartbeat  
you know exactly where to take me._

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

_ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh._

_you remember me  
you ask me as I leave  
remember what I said  
oh how could I, oh how could I forget?_

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

_ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh.ooh._

We sang the along with the words that were playing. Both of us find it hillous that we wont be 17 but 16 forever. Well Jason dosne't have to be but he said he wants be forever the same age and live forever. For what his reason is he wants to be. I looked over at him

"So what did you guys do during the wolf thing?" I asked. He suddenly gripped the stearing wheel

"I don't want to talk about that" He said angrly. I knew to back off so I just nodded trying to hide my saddness. He sighed and loosen his death grip on the stearing wheel "I'm sorry." He said knowing i was said. "I didn't mean to be like that its just...I can't tell you" He said. He stopped near one of the cliffs next to the beach and got out. He walked over to my door and oppend it. "Need help?" He said putting his hand out. I really didn't but just to touch him I nodded. He smiled and took my hand pulling me out of the car. We walked over to the cliff. He explained me what to do and not to do **(A/N: I never been cliff diving so yea..)** "Ready?" He asked. I smiled

"Yup!"

**An hour later**

"That was so much fun!" I said getting drying off my hair alittle. Jason smiled

"I'm glad you had fun." I ran over to him (he was on the other side of the car) and hugged him. He laughed but put his arms around me and hugged me tighly. "What is this for?" He asked.

"I just missed you" I said softly. And it was true. I did miss him. Not just because he's my best friend. But because he's also my crush. Okay more than a crush but still.

"I missed you too" He said gently and rubbed my back. I knew it was just a friendly gestur but it didn't matter to me. I pulled away after alittle bit.

"Lets go. Bella is probably worried about me. She really dosne't like the idea of me cliff diving" I said and laughed. He laughed too

"Proubably becuase of my great grandpa" Jason said. Jason's great grandpa was Jacob black, one of Bella's friends back when she was human. We got back into the car and i put on the raido

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I listen to the lyrics knowing excatly how it its. I know its more than a crush and it isn't. Its not like Jason will ever like me back. I sighed and looked out the window.

"You okay?" Jason asked. I nodded

"Yeah." The car stopped at his house. He lived in Forks not La Plush only cause of his mom though he belong to the La Plush pack.

"Listen" He said once we were out. "I wont be able to hang out for a few days. I'll see you at school okay?"

"Okay but why?" He sighed

"I really wish i could tell you. I really wish." He said. He kissed my forehead like he always did "I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye" I said as he walked inside. I got back into the car wondering why he didn't tell me. He always tells me everything...Why stop now?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**okay that the start of the newest installment! :D**_

_**you'll learn more as things go on. :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Sorry if its short! and i know its not winter but ITS CLOSE :P**_

_**also i know there are MANY words miss spelled and i tried to edit this and my computer wouldn't let me :(**_

_**anyways. i got so personl news.**_

_**okay see my friends like to call me Alice cause well i'm just like Alice (even the whole futer thing lol) so anyways I found my Jasper! i'm soo happy!!**_

_**okay anyways**_

_**the first song is **__Seventeen Forever __**by**__ Metro Station. __**The second song was **__Crush __**By **__David Archuleta__** I fell in love with that song so yeah. :D :D :D**_

_**I own nothing. Only Cat and Jason and any other orginal charcters :D**_


	3. I Do It For You

_**I'M HORRIBLE!!!!!!!JUST SAY IT! I KNOW I AM!**_

_**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. I FEEL HORRIBLE.**_

_**My life as gone so crazy i couldn't even GET on the computer for ever. I'm sorry guys i REALLY am.**_

_**Oh and Megan thank you for not reporting me :D lol**_

_**OKay so here's the deal.**_

_**I'm going to posted a chapter....NOW :D**_

_**The next one....give me time. There is something going on with me and I have no clue if what me and my family think it is is true (If you are wondering (Cause everyone wonders) you can PM me)**_

_**Okay ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

**_P.S Go back to the first page of this story...things have changed_**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the people i created**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Cats P.O.V

I sighed and walked into the house. Jasper and Emmett were on the couch playing video games...again. I walked in and set my purse down, that i had forgotten was in my car, and walked up to my room. I didn't look at Jasper as I felt him look at me confused. Probably wondering why I was upset. I shook my head and continued upstairs. I got up to my room and flew on my back to my bed and rested my eyes. This was the point I where I wish I could sleep. Just for once leave my head out of this world and let it go off to dream land. I couldn't think anything about today unless I wanted Edward to hear everything, or Bella, which that would worried her more than the wedding. I know Jasper soon just going to crazy with my sadness and tell one of them or...oh god Alice. I love Alice don't get me wrong but she just loves to shop...alot, So her way of cheering me up would be shopping and right now I'm so not in the mood.

I sighed and looked over at my laptop. I smiled think about how I got it.

_Flashback_

_I walked trying NOT to trip...but that's kinda of hard when there are pairs of HANDS on your head. I sighed._

_"Your going to love it" I heard Alice's musical voice as I tried to walk faster but didn't works as Jason's hand were over my head_

_"You know she's right" He said in my ear. I sighed and just continued to let them drag me to where they desire._

_"We're here!" Alice exclaimed. "Now Jason's going to let his hands off and then you can open your eyes okay?" I nodded. "Alright let her go"_

_I felt Jason hands off my eyes and I opened mine...I gasped._

_There sitting on my desk was a white 13-inch, Aluminum MacBook Air. _

_My mouth dropped as I turned to everyone. Alice was bouncing up and down, Jasper was trying to calm her, wasn't working out to well, Bella and Edward were smiling, Rosalie was also smiling, Emmett was jumping, Esme_ _was in Carlisle arms_ _smiling two and Jason. Jason was looking at me wondering what I thought._

_I squealed and Alice came up and hugged me_

_"I knew you would like it" She said as she bounced around with me. Bella laughed. I let go of Alice and hugged everyone else._

_"How did you sneak this one from me?" I asked Jason when I hugged him. He was really bad at keeping secrets away from me. He laughed and hugged me back_

_"I'm not as bad as you think" I rolled my eyes._

_I let go of him and smiled at everyone_

_"Thank you" I said. Alice walked up to me._

_"That's not all" I looked at her she smiled and pointed to my bed. I walked over to my bed. _

_There laid a black Canon PowerShot S5 IS. My eyes bugged out as i looked closer. It was the one I wanted. It had a 12x optical zoom, Face dection, 8.0 Mega Pixles, Optical Image Stablizer, Red-eye Correction, a 4.0x Digital Zoom and MovieSnap!_

_How did they know I wanted this one!? I turned to them_

_"Oh my god." I said "How did you know that I wanted this one!?" I hugged all of them as they explained_

_"Edward over heard you talking about getting a new camera since you lost yours back in North Carolina" Bella stared_

_"He said that you've been looking at that one forever" Alice cut in._

_"And plus you told me the other day at school" Jason said smiling at me_

_"Why did you get the MacBook then?" I asked. Alice smiled_

_"We all know you love to do photography and movies so we thought a computer that will help you with that might come in handy when you use your new carmera" She said. I smiled._

_"Thanks guys"_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. That was before Jason changed. It was a time he would tell me everything. No matter what. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hoping to drift of to sleep but knowing all to well that i couldn't. i heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said, still shutting my eyes. I heard the door open then someone walk in then close the door. _It's probably Bella or Alice_ I thought

"Your wrong" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He smiled and walked over. I sat up and looked at

"I thought Bella would be sent up or Alice. This is new" He laughed.

"Well Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme when shopping while you were out" He shook his head "They've been gone since" I laughed

"Sounds like them" I said. He smile and nodded. "So let me guess Jasper told you what I was feeling?" I asked. He shook his head. Once again surprised me.

"I heard your thoughts." Edward said. Oh of course he did. "Whats wrong Cat?" He asked "Why you remembering when we got your computer and camera?" I sighed and looked out the window.

"Something, I'm guessing, when on with Jason at his little wolf thing." I shook my head "He wouldn't tell me what like he would usually do. He just says he wish he could tell me. Then he tells me that he wont be able to hang out with me for awhile, or I'll see him for only a few days".

"Cat" Edward said. I looked over at him and he smiled at me "He can't go against what he's been told. You said he tells you pretty much everything right?" I nodded "So know that it hurts him not to tell you. He probably wants to tell you really bad but since he was told not to, he can't" I looked down.

"I just wish I knew whats going on" I said. Edward put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. He smiled

"You'll know soon. He probably will tell you soon" He kissed me on the forehead "Don't worry about it" I nodded and hugged him

"Thanks Uncle Ed" I said using his nickname. He laughed and hugged me back

"Your welcome" He let go "Feel better Cat"

"I will" I smiled and he smiled back. He walked out and I laid back down on my bed.

I know Jason telling the truth about not being able to tell me...I just wish I knew what was going on with that boy. I looked at my Red Ipod nano (another gift from the family). I laughed as I looked at the songs. I love music. I don't care what it is, I've probably listened to it or will listen to it. I love anything music...and photography. I shook my Ipod **(A/N: Dude I just found this out, You can shake your Ipod and it will put on a random song. I'm not kidding. It's crazy)**and one of my fave songs played.

_Desperate, desperate  
You're reaching out  
And no one hears you cry  
You're freaking out again  
'Cause all your fears  
Remind you another dream has come undone  
You feel so small and lost like you're the only one  
You wanna scream 'cause you're  
Desperate_

_You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That someday you're gonna see the light_

_You're in the dark  
There's no one left to call  
And sleep's your only friend  
but even sleep  
Can't hide you from all those tears  
And all the pain and all the days  
You wasted pushin' them away  
It's your life, it's time you face it_

_You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That someday you're gonna see the light  
'Cause----_

I turned the Ipod to another song. I'm not desperate! I don't need Jason! The next song played

_When the ground beneath you starts a-shakin' (shakin')  
And you forget the place we came from (came from)  
When you're lost and lookin' for you're way home  
You're way home to me  
I'll come out and find you  
When the world around you starts a-movin' (movin')  
And you should wonder if I still love you (love you)  
If you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home_

_And after all the sky is fallin' down  
And after all the water's washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains_

_When your doubts have got you thinkin'  
Nothing's ever really sacred  
And you're afraid you might believe in...  
Believe in me_

_And I'll give you a reason  
Cuz the world around us keeps on movin' (movin')  
And there's no doubt that I still love you (love you)  
So when you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home_

_And after all the sky is fallin' down  
And after all the water's washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains  
My love's the only promise that remains  
My love's the only promise that remains_

_And after all the sky is fallin' down  
(After all the sky is fallin' down)  
And after all the water's washed away  
(After all the water's washed away)  
My love's the only promise that remains_

I wish he knew. I wish he knew how much I care for him. How much I love him. That I would do anything for him. The next song stared to play and i felt sobs shake through my body

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

This was our song. He said he was my guardian angel. I sobbed harder and wished that this once I could cry

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

I didn't realize it until hear someone whisper to calm down that someone walked into my room. I didn't reginze the voice

"Cat you need to calm down" I heard as the music started to fade. I just continued to cry

"We need him here" I heard another voice say. The next song started to play and It through me over the board.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

"He's coming" The voice from before said.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

I heard the door open and felt someone warm hug me tightly

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

"What happened?" I knew that voice...That's Jason

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"We don't know!" The second voice said. "Me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme came home and she was just sobbing, Jasper was about to cry as well" I'm guessing Bella was the second voice.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

"Cat." I heard Jason say "I need you to calm down" I just cried. The more I felt him, the more I heard him, brought a pain that I couldn't do.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

"Cat you need to calm down" A new voice came in.

"Carlisle what's happening?" The first voice said

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do_

As it ended I whisper to Jason "_I do it for you_" then everything went black.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**_

_**I think did a good job as a coming back chapter :D**_

_**Songs: **__Desperate __**By **__David Archuleta_

_The Only Promise That Remains __**By **__Reba McEntire Ft. Justin Timberlake_

_Your Guardian Angel __**By **__The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_(Everything I Do) I Do It For You __**By **__Bryan Adams_

**_oh and The reason she has a Red Ipod is there this organizing called red. and it helps the AIDS thing. I'll try to post a link for more info. :D_**


	4. What's Next?

_**Hello again.**_

_**Hoped you liked this chapter :D**_

_**Oh and Megan you are awesome.**_

_**Look out at the next chapters :D**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last Time_

_As it ended I wisher to Jason "I do it for you" Then everything went black._

Bella's P.O.V (30 Minutes before they get home)

We were walking to the car when Alice stopped.

"Alice?" Esme asked. We looked at her to see she was having a vision. She snapped out of the vision with wide eyes. Without saying a word she started to walk to the car. I looked at Rosalie and Esme, who looked at me and started to follow Alice to the car. After we put the bags in and we got in, Alice speed out of the parking lot and on to the road. I looked over at her.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked. She continued to speed without saying anything.

"Alice, what's going on?" Rosalie asked repeating my question. Alice just kept on driving and grabbed her phone. "ALICE!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice growled and flipped open her phone

"Something is going to set Cat off in a few minutes" She said as she finished dialing a number. She waited little bit until the person picked up "You need to get home" She said to the person. She waited until the person stopped talking "Alright just get home soon." She paused again "You'll see when you get there if I can't stop it in time." She paused again. "Thanks. See you at home. Bye" The person said bye and hung up. She flipped the phone down and continued to drive. I saw the way up to the house come in to view

"Alice, tell us what's going on" I said.

"In a few seconds Cat is going to start sobbing badly. Its going to send her into something. Really I don't know what it is. I have to go get Jason" She pulled up to the driveway "Esme head up there right now she's about to start" Esme nodded and ran off into the house "Rosalie wait for Carlisle to get here." Rosalie nodded "Bella head up there too. She'll need you" I nodded and head up there. As I walked I heard Alice squeal out of the driveway. I ran up to Cat's room, passing a questioning Emmett and Jasper. I walked in and too see Esme holding Cat.

"Cat you need to calm down" Esme said. I saw Cat listing to her Ipod and the song she was listing to fade out.

"We need him here" I said to Esme she nodded. Edward ran into the room and looked at us questioningly

_Whats going on?_ He asked.

_I'll explain later. I really don't know_ I told him. He nodded. Esme's phone beeped. She looked at it

"He's coming" I nodded. I heard a car squealing back into the driveway meaning Alice got back with Jason. The car door was slammed and so was the front door. Jason came in and went straight for Cat. He picked her out of Esme hands and hugged her tightly

Jason's P.O.V (Before Alice picks him up)

I was laying back in the house. I knew she was upset about not being able to know whats going on. It hurts me not to tell her. I know I could trust her but I just can't tell her. I sighed.

All of a sudden tires squealed into the driveway. I got off my bed and looked out the window. There stood the short pixie of a vampire named Alice.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! AND FAST!" I saw the serious in her eyes and I flew down. She got back into the car, that was already running, and took off once I was in the car

"Alice whats going on?" I asked her. She kept her eyes on the road

"Cat's going into something. I don't know what it is but its going to knock her out." My heart dropped. What? "Once we get there you run straight up to her room and try to get her to calm down. Got it?" She said. I nodded.

Not even five minutes later we were at the house. Alice raced to the driveway and I opened the door once it stopped. Slamming the car door, not on purpose, and head into the house, also slamming that door. I head past Emmett, who was oddly confused, and Jasper, who looked like he was about to cry, and into Cat's room. I opened her door and went straight for her. I took her out of Esme arms and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" I asked trying to hold my anger back

"We don't know!" Bella exclaimed. "Alice had a vision and once me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme came home she was just sobbing" You could hear the pain in her voice "Jasper was about to cry as well!"

I looked at Cat. I could tell she didn't hear much. With the music playing loud in her ear.

"Cat" I said "I need you to calm down" She continued to cry. "Cat!" I tried get her to calm down. Rubbing her back and all. The door re opened and Carlisle stood in the door way shocked. He walked over after hearing Esme tell him what had happened

"Cat you need to calm down" He said. She kept crying

"Carlisle what's happening?" Esme said, scared for what was happening

Finally I heard some of the song she was listing to.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do_

Then I heard a light wisher from Cat's mouth as she looked at me "_I do it for you" _Then nothing was heard. No one said anything. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She felt so light and limp. I set her back on her bed and looked at Carlisle.

"What happened?" I asked. His eyes were in disbelief.

"She went into a panic attack." He said

"But how could that be?" Bella asked. "She's a vampire"

"I don't know" Carlisle said looking over cat "You've fainted before when you heard about her and no vampire has ever done that" He sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know what's going on."

"Will she be alright" I asked. Carlisle looked over at me and shook his head.

"She will." He said "For right now she needs to rest." Her family nodded. Alice walked over to Cat and kissed her on the forehead.

"Fell better Kitty" Alice said using the nickname she gave cat a few years ago, from what Cat told me, and walked out heading downstairs to Jasper probably. Rosalie and Esme did the same. Rosalie head out in the same way as Alice did and Esme walked out with Carlisle, him trying to calm her down. Bella looked as if she would start crying.

"Come on, Love" Edward said. She nodded and walked over to Cat.

"Fell better hun" She kissed Cat's forehead and looked at Edward. "One minute" She said. He nodded and walked out. She turned to me. "Stay with her"

"But--" I said but she cut me off

"Don't say your just a friend. I know you imprinted on her" She smiled. I smiled sheepishly and she giggled. "Take care of her" I nodded

"Will do." She walked out. I walked back over to Cat's bed and kneel down. I picked up her hand "I need you to wake up Cat." I said. I rubbed my thumb in circles. "I'm in love with you Cat. I need you to wake up. I know you want to know what went on at my little wolf thing, as you call it, but I can't tell you." I sighed "It hurts me not to tell you. I want to tell you I really do Cat." I pulled my hand up to her face and stroked her face. I saw her smile while she was in her dream state. I smiled "Soon you'll know what happened. I promise Cat." I said truthfully "Promise. And once you know, I hope everything will go back to normal. I love you Cat" I saw her smile get wider. I let out a small chuckle. What could that girl be dreaming about?

Cat's P.O.V

I heard a noise that was bring me out of my state of mind. I heard someone talking

"I want to tell you, I really do Cat" I heard someone say. Then i felt warm on my face. I smiled. Jason."Soon you'll know what happened. I promise Cat"

_That better be true_ I thought

"Promise" He said again "And once you know, I hope everything will go back to normal"

_What dose he mean?_

"I love you Cat" My smile grew and I heard him chuckle little bit. He loves me. He really loves me.

I thought it would be a good time to let him know I was up so i started to stir.

"Cat?" I heard him ask. I stretched like a cat would and opened my eyes and smiled

"Jason" I said. He smiled

"Welcome back" He said. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" He was going to say something until we heard someone scream

"SHE'S AWAKE!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Jason

"Alice" We said at the same time. All in once my family came barging into my room. Bella raced over to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded "You can see everything? Hear everything? Ta--" She was about to ask but was interrupted by me

"Bella everything is okay" I smiled."I'm just my normal self." She smiled and hugged me

"Don't do that ever again!" She said "You scared me" I hugged her back

"Sorry Bella." She let go. I turned to Carlisle "So what happened to me" He walked closer to me

"Well you had a panic attack" I looked at him

"How?" I asked "I'm a vampire right?" I asked. He nodded and laughed

"Yes you are. We don't know how to explain it. But something like this happened to Bella before but it was caused by her power. What made you go off like that anyways?" He asked nicely. I looked down

"I really don't want to talk about it" I said.

"That's alright" I looked up at him "Just don't worry us again" I slightly smiled and nodded. "Well I must be getting back" He kissed Esme on the cheek and head out of the house.

"Why can't I be normal?" I asked under my breath but everyone heard it and laughed

"Cause your a Swan" Bella said. I glared at her...that just sent them back into a laughing fit.

After talking with everyone for little bit everyone left but Jason. I looked over at him and smiled

"Thank you for coming" I said. I hugged him

"Anything for you" He said and hugged me back. "Cat" He said while we were still enclosed. "I do want to tell you" He said. I nodded

"I know." I said snuggling into him more. "But you can't." I felt him nod.

**The next day....Monday...at School**

We pulled up to the school and got out.

"I'm heading of to class" I said. They nodded and I head off into the school. I thought about yesterday. I finally told Bella why I went crazy. Alice saw it so she knew to and Edward decided to listen to our thoughts while we were talking about it. So only them three know...well as far as I know. I walked into the hall way for English and head toward my class. As i was walking down I had bumped into someone and was prepared to fall but someone caught me. I looked up to see a guy. He had blond spiky hear and brown eyes. He had to be about 5 something.

"I'm sorry" He said realizing he was still holding me. He let me go once I was stable.

"No. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking" He smiled.

"So was I. So its both of our faults" I smiled

"I guess it was" I smiled back. "I have to get to class" I said. Then I realized that I've never seen him before. "Wait I don't think I've ever seen you around" I said. He laughed

"That's cause I'm new. I'm Matthew Smith" He held out his hand. I shook it fast and let go. Don't need him realizing my skin is below normal temperature.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Catherine Swan, but call me Cat" He smiled

"Will do." He looked at his watch "I'll be off to class. See you around?" He asked. I nodded.

"Nice meeting you" I said.

"Nice meeting you too" He said back. He waved and walked away. I had a feeling he was going to be seen again....and be an important in my life

After English and History I head for Italian. Just like before Jason met me outside of History. I smiled when I saw him. What he said yesterday when he thought I was still 'sleeping' was still fresh in my mind. He was leaning up against the wall, his brown shaggy hair still looking perfect, and his hazel eyes were closed. I smiled and walked up to him

"Wake up sleep head" He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes" He said. I rolled my eyes "Lets just go smarty" I smiled

"I'm not smart. I just know your lying" I smiled and winked at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on" We walked into Italian. Mrs. Torres looked at Jason

"Nice of you to be back Mr. Black" He smiled

"Glad to be back Mrs. Torres." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat in her desk.

"Everyone sit down" Mrs. Torres said as the bell rung and she took attendance. A second later the door opened and Matt walked in. He hand Mrs. Torres a piece of paper. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I could of swore I heard Jason growl. I looked over at him and gave him 'What-was-that?' look. He shrug his shoulders and put his head on the desk. I rolled my eyes and turn toward Mrs. Torres.

"Students we have a new students Matthew Smith" Matt smiled and did a small wave. "You can take a seat behind Catherine Swan" She said pointing to me. He nodded and walked to his seat.

"Glad to see you again" He whisper to me as he sat down.

"Same for you" I said without turning my head. Once again Jason growled.

"Today we are going to review everything. So Matthew you came at the right time." She picked up stacks of papers and put them on her desk "Um" She looked around the room "Jason"

"Great" Jason muttered. "Yes Mrs. Torres?" He asked.

"Can you come up here and pass these out" She said pointing to the stacks of papers...which magically turned into two. I giggled as Jason sighed and got up

"Of course not" He said sarcastically. He walked up to the papers and picked them up easily. Being a werewolf has its benefits. When he got to mine he gently put it down on my desk, unlike the others were he pretty much just slammed it. I smiled and he continued. He really slammed the packet down on Matt's desk and continued on his journey saving the last one for him. He sat down

"Thank you Mr. Black" She said. He smiled at her. "You hold a ten page review of what we've done this year. Two weeks from now is the Exam. I expect this done and turned in for a grade by the end of the week." The classed sighed "Then you use it to study. You make work on it and talk quietly." She sat down in her desk. I started working on mine

_Uno_

_**One **_I marked down. That's easy. As I continued I felt something hit me and then land in my lap. I looked down and saw a balled paper. I unballed it and read it

_I don't like him_

_-Jason_

I rolled my eyes and wrote down my reply

_**Who? Matt? Why?**_

_**- Cat**_

I re balled it and through it at his head. It hit his head and shocked him. I giggled and continued to work

_Venti_

_**Twenty **_I wrote down. I felt the ball hit me again and land in my lap again. I unballed it and read it

_Yes Matt. I just get a weird feeling about him. oh and thanks for hitting my head._

I giggled at the last part and replied

_**I don't get a weird feeling. and I will know when he's lieing or not so don't worry. and sorry.**_

I balled the paper up and gently throw it on to his desk. He picked it up and read it. He sighed and started to write is reply. I looked at my paper

_Gennaio_

_**January **_I wrote down. Five more questions and the piece of paper was back on my desk

_I guess I'm being weird again. I just don't like the feeling I get from him. Anyway I have some bad new. Please please please don't be mad or get up set or anything but....I have to leave again._

What!? He can't leave again!

_**Why!? You just got back! You can't leave again! When!?**_

I panicky rolled the ball up and throw it on his desk. He looked at it and sighed. I looked back at the paper

_Dicembre_

_**December**_ I wrote. I continue to write my answer when the ball landed in my lap again

_I'm not to sure when but it wont be long. Torno presto._

Torno presto means 'I'll be back soon' but that doesn't answer my question, and I can't believe he just lied to me.

_**It might take me to look in your eyes and know your lieing to me but when YOU put it on paper i know your lieing. You know exactly when your leaving. Non spetta a colui che si sa.**__(Don't lie to the one who knows you)_

I re balled it and throw it at him. Not caring where if it hit him or not. I heard the ball land and an growl from him. I could care less

_Depressione_

_**Blue**_ I wrote. After three questions the ball was on my lap again

_Look I know your mad. I did lie but I know you'll be upset when you find out._

I sighed and wrote my reply

_**Just because I'll be upset doesn't mean you can't tell me! You shouldn't lie to me you know that! I trust you not to lie to me. It hurts me to know your lieing to me!**_

I balled it again and then throw it back. I heard him growl knowing I just hit him again. I couldn't focus anymore. I just looked down and waited. The ball finally landed in to my lap

_You want to know fine. Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow! and stop hitting me in the head you stupid leech_

I sucked in a breath. Ever since I've met him did he ever call me that. I knew his grandpa called Edward that but never has he called me nor my family.

_**You know what. I don't care anymore. You stupid mutt!**_

I throw the ball back. He growled again. I looked at the paper and deiced I would do later tonight. The ball fell into my lap but I didn't read it. I looked over at him, glared, got up with the ball, and throw it in the trash. I turned back around and glared again. He looked down. I sat down and just zoned out until the bell rung. I picked my stuff up and walked out.

"Cat!" I heard Jason call for me. I walked faster. "Cat!" I felt his warm hand on my arm. He turned me around "I'm sorry okay. You blew up on me when I was just trying not to have what happened yesterday okay. I'm sorry. I really am" I tug my arm away

"Right now I DON'T want to hear it" I turned and walked away from him. I kept walking and heard someone else call my name

"Cat!" I turned to see Matt running up to me. He got close to me "Hey." He said and smiled

"Hi" I said. I turned and started walking toward the lunch. I heard his footsteps run up to me

"I'm sorry. I guess you wouldn't be in a good mood after you and your boyfriend just fought" I stopped and turned

"One he is NOT my boyfriend and two you do NOT need to be in my business." He backed away from me and I turned "Later Matt." and I walked away and to lunch.

Once I got to lunch Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were there. _Rosalie and Emmett are probably making out._ Edward laughed and everyone looked at him

"They are" He said to me I smiled and sat down

"Are what?" Alice asked

"Two words Rosalie and Emmett" The whole table understood. I put my head on the table and sighed

_You want to talk about it?_ I heard Bella. I shook my head

_How you hear about it?_ I asked.

_Alice _I nodded of courses Alice.

_I'm fine Bella_ She sighed

_Alright_

I heard the cafe doors open and then closed. I heard footsteps come closer to the table then someone sat down on the other side of me.

"Hello Jason" Bella said, trying to hold in her anger. I looked up at him

"Hi guys" He put his head down and didn't say anything after.

No one said anything until the bell rung again. The other throw out there trays of food that Jason didn't eat. I picked up my stuff and head out the door. I felt a warm hand on my back and I stopped

"What" I hissed at him. He sighed

"Just read this. I am sorry" He said. He slipped a note to me and then let go of me. I walked off and head to Biology. Once I got into Biology I sat and opened the note.

_Mi dispiace. Io non intendo snap a voi. Mi displace ho fatto male si. si prega di scusarmi.__**(I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me)**_

I sighed and put my head on the desk. Of course I would forgive him. I love him. The class passed and I head to P.E, the second class I with him. I walked into the locker room.

"Hey Catty" Great. More drama. I turned to the most popular girl in school Tasha Newton. Bella told me about Mike Newton when she went to class. This must be his granddaughter or something. I turned to the blond hair and blue eyed girl

"What do you want now Tasha? I'm so not in the mood to deal with you" I said toeing my shoe.

"Oh nothing just heard that you and Jason broke up. I mean finally he saw you were worthless." I kept my fist in a ball as faced her

"One, we were never going out and two even though we aren't going out I know he wouldn't go for a slut like you." She gasped and I turned around. "Now if you excuse me" I walked out of the locker room and into gym. As I walked in I saw Jason standing in the corner. He looked up as he heard the door shut. He hesitantly walked over. I made no movement. When he stood in front of me. Thats when I lost self control and hugged his body. He let a breath of relief out and hugged me back

"I'm sorry" He said.

"I forgive you" I said. He hug me tighter. He pulled away. "So your leaving soon?" I asked. He looked down and nodded. "Well, we'll make today fun" I said smiling. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Knowing you its going to be fun" He said. We started walking toward the teachers

"So why you going away again?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I can truthfully say I don't know" He said. I smiled.

To bad he knows that it was a lie

First he doesn't tell me stuff

Now he's lieing.

What's next?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Liked it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Tell me! :D**_

_**And sorry (again) Some of this isn't edited :( stupid computer.**_

_**OH and I thought I would bring something back from the story from before**_

_**Me: Please welcome Cat Swan and Jason Black! -They walk up- Hello you two**_

_**C&J: Hello**_

_**Me: So tell us why are you here?**_

_**C: So we can say this**_

_**C&J: . doesn't own anything unless it is an original character**_

_**C: Like me, Jason, Matt and Tasha. and speaking of Jason -turns to Jason- How dare you lie to me! -Hits his head-**_

_**J Ow! -Rubs his head- Sorry. You'll know why**_

_**C: -Sighs- I know**_

_**Me: You two are just like Bella and Edward...they make these so much longer**_

_**C&J: Thanks**_

_**Me: -Rolls eyes- whoa Deja Vu**_


	5. Suprise Findings

_**Ello poppits**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter :D**_

_**This chapter...getting to know Matt...oh and its very surprising.**_

_**Oh and Meghan...Looky looky**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last time_

_First he doesn't tell me stuff_

_Now he's lieing._

_What's next?_

Cat's P.O.V

As I promise I did enjoy the time with each other. We went cliff diving (Something he picked), I went for a ride on his back (I picked. Do you know how fun it is to ride on a werewolf's back?), Now we are just hanging out at the house...playing my fave game.

"No!!" I said whacking his hand away from the computer "Your messing up my game!" I said. He laughed

"So. Your going to beat me anyways." Jason said. "Your like the queen of Tetris." I smiled

"And don't you forget it" I winked. He laughed.

"Jason" We turned to see Esme holding the phone "It's for you." He nodded and took it from her

"Thank you Esme" She nodded and walked out. He put his ear to the phone "Hello?"

"_Get away from her_" The other person said. Being vampire rocks at one point. He looked at me

"Go" I said. I turned back into my chair and continued to play my Tetris. He sighed and walked out.

"Yeah." He said before he closed the door. I sighed. Of course another secret from me. I'm getting so tired of this. After awhile he walked back into the room.

"So another thing you have to keep away from me?" I said. He sighed. I heard his footsteps walk over to me. He turned my chair and made me look at him

"I'm doing it cause I have to. I'm not allowed to tell you or everyone will be in harm. Especially you. I'm not going to tell you." He said. I saw how serious he was and that he wasn't lieing "And you know I'm not lieing." I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know your protecting me its just I want to know." He nodded.

"I understand" Jason smiled then kissed my forehead. His lips lingered a little bit longer than they should of but I would hold that second forever. He pulled away and looked at me "Try not to worry while I'm gone okay?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever you say." I smiled "I am going to miss you." I said. He smiled

"Me too." He sighed "I have to leave now" I looked at him

"That is why they called you?" He nodded. "Alright." He looked at me

"Remember. I'll be back. Nothing bad will happened" He said and hugged me

"I hope" I said and hugged him tighter. He let go after awhile.

"Take care of yourself" He said.

"Be careful" He nodded. "Bye" I said

"Bye" and he took off

"Remember. You have my heart" I muttered into air. I sat back down and looked at my desk. I guess I should work on this stupid review.

**Next day...Tuesday...In the hall.**

I walked into the hall looking for Matt. I was kinda mean to him and so I wanted to go say sorry. I finally spotted and raced over to him (in human speed don't worry). I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. He didn't look to happy to see me.

"Oh it's you" He rolled his eyes and turned back around

"Look Matt. I'm sorry. I was mad at Jason and you were just the at the wrong place and time. Please forgive me." I heard him sigh and turn to me.

"I forgive you" I smiled and quickly hug him.

"Thank you" I said letting him go. "So I was wondering" I said as we started to walk. He looked at me "Well, would it be okay if I sat with you today?" He looked at me questioningly

"Why would you want to sit with me when you can sit with your family?" He asked.

"Cause I want to get to know you." I said. Right as soon as he was about to answer I heard someone yell...my name

"CATHERINE SWAN!" I heard...oh god that Rosalie. I sighed.

"Shit Alice" Matt looked at me confused "I'm sorry" I turned to see an angry Rosalie and a rushing Alice and Bella.

"You. Now" She said as they three walked past me. I turned to Matt

"Answer me in class" He nodded and I walked off. As we walked out Rosalie turned to me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She said

"Rose. Lower your voice" Bella said looking around noticing people were looking at us

"I can't believe you want to get close to that human!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean can't you keep it to one creature to bring in to the house! and beside we had our human 'Pet' already" She turned to Bella "Not trying to be mean Bella"

"No problem" She said. Rosalie turned back to me

"What happened if he finds out. Do you know what will happen!?" I shook my head and looked down "If he find out and tells we are all dead and if he doesn't tell but if a vampire finds out that human knows he'll have to be turn himself!" She said.

"I'm sorry" I said in a quiet voice "I just wanted to get to know him. You know someone outside of the family and Jason's pack." I said. "And anyways as soon as we leave I would say I would say in touch with him but never talk to him after we moved" I said. And its true. That is what I was going to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Bella smiled

"Be careful. Okay? Don't befriend him to much okay?" I nodded. Rosalie sighed

"Whatever" She raced away and head toward the class. Bella smiled at me and said her goodbye. Alice looked at me

"As Bella said before careful on what you say." I nodded. "Bye" and she took off. I walked in to English. The teacher looked at me. I was only little bit late. I went to my seat and sighed. English and History passed and it was time for his answer. I walked into class to see he was sitting in the desk right behind me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I sat down, set my stuff on the desk and turned to him.

"So whats your answer?" I asked. He smiled

"As long as your sister don't kill me, I would be glad" I smiled.

"Meet you then" I turned back to my seat and turned my head to look next to me. I knew he wouldn't be there but I wish he was. I sighed and looked at Mrs. Torres as she started to speak

"Today your going to start on your project. Your going to find a song and translate it. But there are rules. You only work on the project here. No computers and you can only use the books if your not totally sure its right. You may pick and Italian song and translate it to English. This will be part of your Exam but will be allowed to be turned it before or after the exam. So you could turn it in a week before or after. But only a week. Today you'll find your song" She walked over the computers "We only have two computers so once your absolutely sure you know what song your going to do can come over here and get the lyrics. You don't have to pick today but by tomorrow you have to have a song." She walked back over to her desk "Now if you don't have a song today you make work on your review. You may start now" She walked over to me "Ms. Swan" I looked up at her

"Yes Mrs. Torres" I asked

"Do you know where your friend Mr. Black is?" I looked down

"No. I don't. He didn't tell me" I said. She sighed

"Please inform him when he gets back, that he has a project" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am" She smiled and walked away. I looked at my review. I almost finished yesterday but Emmett deiced to mess with me so never got it finished. I sighed and worked on it, cause I need my Ipod to know what song I want to do.

Italian passed and I was walking up to lunch when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"You know you don't know where I sit" The person said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Matt.

"Oh, I thought I was going to guess" I said. _He_ rolled his eyes.

"Come on smart ass" He said walking. I gasped

"How dare you" He laughed. We walked into the cafe. I looked at my family. Rosalie glaring at Matt, Alice talking to Bella but both were looking at us, Edward a face that just screams someone is thing something bad then said something to Bella, Emmett laughed and Jasper...really didn't know what to do. Bella glared at Edward then the table laughed

"You don't have to sit with me" Matt said. I looked at him.

"I want to" He smiled and went to a table. He sat down and I sat across him. "So tell me your story" He smiled

"I was born June 15th, 2050 and lived in North Carolina until moved here. My full name is Matthew Iah Smith. My parents is Warren James Smith and Kari Lee Smith. I use to have two siblings, a sister and a brother" I looked at him.

"What do you mean _'use'_ to?" I asked.

"My sister Megan Jessica Smith. She had blond hair and green eyes. They were beautiful. So was she. She was 8 years older than me. She had a boyfriend who just adored her. He loved her even at a young age. She would talk about him over and over again. I liked him but my older brother didn't. When I seven and she was 15 something was going on with her. We found out she had a lump in her right breast" I gasped. "She was sick but she fought for five years. But before she died, even though she was against doing, but she knew she was going to die, her and her boyfriend got married and gave birth to a baby girl. She died after that." I took his hand

"Whats the little girls name?" He smiled

"Jessica Megan Smith" I smiled

"That's really sweet." I said. He nodded and wiped some tears that he let down. "What about your brother"

"Megan's twin" Matt said "Was my brother. His name was Micheal Julian Smith. He was Megan's twin but looked nothing like her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. A year after Megan had found she had the cancer Mike was going out with this girl. We never met her. Just heard about her. To tell you the truth I forgot her name" He chuckled "He was hitting her, we found out." I gasped. ow "She didn't go to a date that they set up and wasn't seen. She called him when she was on the road. They started to yell and fight and she didn't know where she was going and crashed" What...oh my god "Mike was so upset about it. He did love her. He just didn't see it. He killed himself." A tear slid down his cheek. "Mike loved to speak Italian so thats why I'm in the class." He smiled "He said the one phrase when we found out about Megan" He smiled "Legati insieme dal destino" I gasped...No way

_Flashback_

_Me and Mike were laying in the park next to the school __**(A.N: I Don't know if there is so just go with me :D)**__ We were talking about something random but then it went to a comfortable silence. Mike smiled and turned to his side to look at me. I did the same_

_"Legati insieme dal destino" He said. I looked at him._

_"What dose that mean?" I asked. He smiled_

_"Tied together by destiny. I said it to Megan when we found out." I kissed his cheek_

_"Ti amo" I said _(I love you)

_"Ti amo troppo" He said back and kissed me._ (I love you too)

_End of flashback_

Oh my god. Matt is Mike's younger brother. How could I not caught on that one!

"Cat?" I looked up at Matt.

"I'm sorry. An old boyfriend said something like that to me and it brought memories" I looked at him "I got to go" He looked at me

"But the bell hasn't rung" Damn

"I know I have to go do something. I'm sorry" I got up "See you tomorrow" I said. I walked out of the school and into the parking lot. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I got into Rosalie's black Koenigsegg CCXR and started to get to the wires but heard a bang on the door. I jumped and looked to see Alice. I smiled

"Hi Alice" She smiled and hand me a pair of keys

"Rose said if she sees a scratch she'll kill you" I smile and hugged her

"Tell her thanks" She nodded and head into school. I started the car and squealed out of the parking lot.

Alice's P.O.V

We were sitting at our table like usual. I was trying to calm down Jasper. After the whole Cat thing he doesn't trust himself, but I know he can do it. He did it once before. The cafe doors open and I looked to see Cat and her friend Matthew walk in. I looked at Rosalie glaring at Matt. I giggled

"Someone's mad" I said lowly to Bella. She quietly laughed as she turned to look at Cat and Matthew, just like I was. I heard Edward sighed and I looked at him. His face was so funny. Something was being said in the mind of Forks students.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him. He looked at her

"Let's just say there is another Mike on the loose for you" Emmett and Me laughed as Bella sighed and put her head on the table. I looked at Jasper to see that he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to be disgusted, probably the latter part because of Edward. I looked at the ring Jasper gave me for our recent engagement, it was a Tiffany Setting 2.5 carat on single diamond. I smiled thinking about it. Bella had taken my power away from me to see Jasper's future for the day he was going to proposed to me. It was sweet of him to do but turned out for the worst.

_Flashback_

_It had just finished raining and we were coming back from playing baseball. Jasper grabbed me._

_"Come with me" He said. I smiled and nodded. I walked with him to the back. He turned to me "I love you" He said. I smiled_

_"I love you too" I said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and reached into his pocket. All of a sudden Cat came out_

_"EMMETT!" she said. She didn't look and ran right into Jasper. Jasper and Cat both went down and whatever was in Jasper's hand flew out of it and into the mud. The family came out and looked at us. I looked down and saw a little jewelry box on the ground. I picked it up and gasped. I looked at Jasper as he smiled._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory.

"What are you so happy about?" I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I smiled and pointed to my ring. "Oh of course" He said. "You only like it cause it's from _Tiffany & Co_" I gasped and turned toward him

"Do you really thing that?" I asked. He nodded and looked down. I grabbed his face "I love it cause you got me it" I said. He smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. I turned back around and layed against him. "The fact that it's from Tiffany's just makes it better" I said lowly for him to hear. He shook with silent laughter but then stopped. "What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Somethings wrong with Cat" He said. I stopped listing to everyone and just focused on Cat and Matthew

_"Mike loved to speak Italian so that's why I'm in the class"_ I heard. guessing that was Matt talking._ "He said this one phrase when we found out about Megan, Legati insieme dal destino"_ I heard Cat gasped. I looked at them.

Cat sat there eye's wide-open, not even knowing that Matt was trying to get her attention. I looked at Rosalie

"You have the fast car out of us" I said knowing fully that everyone was watching. Rosalie glared

"No way" She said. "Not my car! No way" Emmett put his hand on her shoulder

"Come on." I said "It's for Cat! Something happened. and your not going to help?" I asked. Rosalie sighed and got her key's from her Purse

"Not a scratch" She said. I graped the key's and looked over at Cat and Matt. Cat had finally she snapped out of it.

_"Cat?"_ Matt asked

_"I'm sorry"_ Cat said_ "An old boyfriend said something like that to me and it brought memories" _She picked her stuff up _"I got to go"_ She said getting up

_"But the bell hasn't rung"_ I could tell she cursed in her head

_"I know"_ She said _"I have to go do something. I'm sorry" _She got fully up _"See you tomorrow"_ She said and walked out. I looked at my family

"I'll be back" I said. I kissed Jasper on the cheek and went to the parking lot. When I got there I could tell she was trying to hot wire the car. I rolled my eyes and banged on the door. She looked up at me

"Hi Alice" She said. I smiled her and handed her the keys

"Rose said if she sees a scratch she'll kill you" She smiled and hugged me

"Tell her thanks" She said. I nodded and head into school. I turned back just to see her squeal out of the parking lot.

Cat's P.O.V

I head up to the drive way and parked Rose's car. Safely without any scratch. I ran up to the door and walked in. I saw Esme there standing with her arms opened. I ran into her arms and she enclosed me.

"Shhh." She said "Shh sweetheart. Its okay" She stroked my hair.

"I killed him" I said as I dried sobbed "I killed a man that did love me. and I didn't even die!" I sobbed harder "He didn't deserve to die!" Esme rubbed my back as I started to calm down.

"Shh. Sweetheart calm down" I started taking breaths that I didn't need. "There you go" I started to calm down more. I hugged Esme tighter "Don't worry sweetheart. You didn't know he would do that" I nodded.

"I know. But his brother. He held so much pain. So much hurt." I shook my head "I didn't mean to cause any of that." I said. We let go and she brushed a piece of hair out my face

"We know you didn't." She kissed my forehead "Go upstairs and relax." I nodded my head

"Thank you Esme" She smiled

"Your welcome" I walked up stairs and just thought

I thought about my life. Mostly I thought about Jason. He is such a great guy. He's kind, sweet, and caring. He's just a perfection rolled up in a ball. But when he lies then it just down hill from that. He knows I know he's lieing. It hurts me to know that he can't trust me that much. But then the factor that he can't tell me might make me understand why. I just wish he didn't have to keep it from me. I sighed and looked at my Ipod. I guess I should find what song I want to do for the project.

**After school....The rest of the teens should be coming home soon**

So I got bored at looking at song and only got the 'E's', which didn't really surprise me. I have a lot of favorite songs. But something did surprise me. When I saw Alice walking and look at me

"I'm sorry" She said and was truthful "He wanted to know why you ran" And that's when I knew it.

Matthew Iah Smith was here to see what's wrong with me...

Right after he told me that his brother is my ex boyfriend.

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Extreme huh? lol**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

**_Disclamer: I own nothing. only the people I created_**


	6. Many Cars and Lovely spots

_**Hope you liked the last one :D**_

_**And yes. Two uploads in one day!?**_

_**What!? Lol**_

_**I own nothing :D**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last Time:_

_Matthew Iah Smith was here to see what's wrong with me..._

_Right after he told me that his brother is my ex boyfriend._

Cat's P.O.V

At that point, the world was spinning. Why did he have to be here! Why, Why, Why! I looked at Alice and nodded

"Let him in" I said. She nodded and ran downstairs. I laid back on my bed and waited for him to enter. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I could smell him for here, He smelt really good right now. I sighed and controlled myself as he enter my room

"Hi" He said lowly. I smiled at him

"Hey" I sat up in the bed and patted a the spot next to me

"I didn't know you could drive" he said as he sat down. Still he didn't look at me when he sat, he just looked out the window.

"I'm learning" I said. I looked out the window too. There was silence until he broke it

"You guys have a lot of cars" I giggled. He looked over at me and smiled "I'm serious. There are two Volvo's" Mine and Edwards "A red Ferrari" Alice's "A black Range Rover" Emmett's "A _very_ nice Koenigsegg" Of course Rosalie's "A black Vanquish" Edwards...again "A silver Mazda RX8" Bella's. She traded the Chevy and Edward got her the Mazda. "And a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo!" Carlise. His eyes bugged out "What did you guys rob a bank or something?" He said. I giggled

"No" I said, shaking my head "We just like cars" What else was I suppose to say 'Oh by the way we've had that money for years, even before you were born because oh I don't know we are vampires.' Yeah that would go SO well. He laughed

"Well I could tell that one" Matt said. It was quite again. He sighed and started to talk again "Why did you run today?" I looked at him

Now I had two choices

A. Tell him the truth - That his brother was my ex-boyfriend and I really didn't die and that I was a vampire

or B. Make up some random excuse and lie to him...again

"I had forgot my mom wanted me home after lunch." I chose B. He nodded

"Can you tell me why?" I looked down and shook my head

"I'm sorry. I can't" I said. He sighed.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm just a guy you just met. No need to tell me anything" Matt sighed. "Even though I told you my story" He said under his breath.

"I never said that I wouldn't tell you my story" I said looking up at him. He smiled

"Alright tell me." He said.

"My name is Catherine Isabella Swager Swan Cullen" He looked at me

"But your name--" I stopped him and smiled

"I'll explain later." Matt nodded "I was born Sept 16th at 11:11" That was true. I didn't tell him that I'm actually older than him so shush. "My parents were--" I was about to tell him when Alice barged in. We looked at her

"Matt needs to go." I looked at her confusingly "_Jasper_ is getting _hungry _and we are all heading out for Family night" She said stressing the 'Jasper' and 'Hungry' part. I nodded.

"Alright. He'll leave soon" I said. She nodded and walked out. I looked at Matt "I'm sorry" I said. He shook his head

"It's fine." He got off the bed. "But why do you have to go because of your brother?" He asked.

"He has health problems" I blurted. He looked at me and rose his eyebrow "If he doesn't eat soon he'll get really light headed and faint" I said remembering that happened to my friend Erica. He nodded. I got up and walked with him to the door. Jasper was in the corner with Alice holding him back. Edward and Bella were in front of them. Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be found._ Go figure_, I thought. I walked up to the door with Matt.

"I'm glad your better" He said before he opened the door

"Thank you for checking on me." I said. He smiled and twisted the door knob

"Welcome. Later" He said. I smiled

"Later" He opened and walked out the door. He smiled again and closed the door. I heard a relaxed sigh and turned to see Jasper closing his eyes.

"Sorry" I said walking over to him. He opened his eyes. Seeing them so black scared me little bit. He shook his head

"Not your fault." He moved toward me and hugged me. Something Jasper doesn't do a lot. I hugged him back. "Don't be scared" He whispered lowly for only me to hear

"I'm not" I said "It's just your eyes were scary" He nodded and let go. "So ready to hunt?" I asked. All four of them grinned

"I'M COMING!" We heard upstairs. We saw a big blur then Emmett appearing next to me. I jumped little bit and he laughed "Sorry Cat" I rolled my eyes. A second later Rosalie was down

"You know you didn't have to run that fast" She said fixing her hair.

"Let's just go" I said. and head out toward the forest.

Jason's P.O.V _**(Yes Jason's P.O.V)**_

We were running. We've been running. Since yesterday we've been running.

_This is stupid_ I thought. The pack leader, Tristan Uley, of course replied

_This has to happened._ He said. I sighed and looked at the full black wolf next to me (Who is Tristan)

_I still hate it._ I said. Then Tristan rolled his eyes.

_If we don't do this then they'll attack all of us. Vampire's and Werewolves._ I sighed again

_Whatever._ I said.

_Cheer up Jason._ I heard the voice of the only girl in our pack, Which my grandpa had to laugh about cause when he was in his pack he had one girl, Jessica Clearwater _Maybe what the bloodsuckers said is wrong._

_Jess. It's a power one of them has. I don't think it can be wrong_ I said.

_Alice's power doesn't work all the time_ Another voice, that belongs to Quil Ateara the fifth, yes the fifth, call over to me

_That's only cause someone might change his or her mind_ Jess said. Rolling her eyes at Quil.

_Where are we going anyways to meet with them?_ I asked.

_Somewhere around Vancouver._ I nodded at Tristan then sped up.

Tristan has black short hair, brown eyes and his tan. He's built like the rest of us. He's the leader, or 'Alpha', of the pack because I didn't take the responsibility, something my grandpa and and his did. He's better at it than I am. With everything going on he still keeps things cool. In wolf form he full black.

Quil is REALLY tan and coming from his parents and grandparents, you could see why he his. He also has brown eyes. He's a bit taller than me but not as tall as Tristan. Tristan is the tallest out of all of us. In wolf form Quil is mostly black but on his face he has brown fur.

Jessica has curly brown hair and green eyes. She's a light tanish color sinked. She takes after her great aunt, Leah, a lot. She's very indpented. When I first transformed I thought it was her I imprinted on but then realized once Cat came in my life it wasn't ever Jessica. Jessica in wolf form is different then the rest of us. She's a mixture of brown, grey, black, and white all mixed together. She, being a girl, isn't as big as us but she can pack a very powerful punch when need.

There's more to the pack but right now we are keeping most of the pack in La Plush, just in case the bloodsuckers don't go back on what they said. I just want to be back home. Back with the woman I love.

**Next day...(Jason's been gone one day)**

Bella's P.O.V

I hate the sun. I really do. Cause if the sun didn't come out I would be talking about my wedding. Now don't get me wrong, I want to marry Edward. I really do, but when Alice is in charge, I would rather run from planing it.

"I don't care" I said to Alice. Right now she's trying to make me do more wedding things

"But I need to know which blue you want your napkins!" Alice said pointing to pictures of different blue napkins. I sighed. Me and Edward picked the colors for the wedding were going to be blue and white. It's going to be in the winter so the colors seemed to fit.

"I don't care Alice!" I said looking over at her "For all I care we can go elope!" Alice gasped

"You wouldn't!?" She said in horror. I rolled my eyes.

"No I wouldn't but I mean, It's simple Alice, We walk down, say yes, and we are married! That's all! No need for all of this stuff Alice!"

"But Bella!" I held up my finger

"No, not now" I said rubbing my head. I got up and slid in my chair. "I'll be back later." I said and ran off. I needed to hunt

Cat's P.O.V _**(Yeah I know. How many P.O.V's can I go through?)**_

I was in my room working on the Italian packet. I'm almost done with it but had to hear Bella's breakdown with Alice and stopped.

_L'albero solitario_

_**The lonely tree **_Sometimes I wonder what went through Mrs. Torres's mind while witting this. I mean a couple of questions the answer was: We are monkeys (_Ci sono scimmie _was the question)

I tried to focus until the next question stopped me in my tracks.

_Il lupo rossiccio_

_**The reddish wolf.**_ I wrote. That's Jason looks like. He has such a beautiful coat. I sighed and put the pencil down. I missed him so much. I want to tell him that I love him but I don't know how to tell him. Would he think it as a friend? Would he be happy that I said it finally? I know he loves me, but as a friend or as more? Would he run away after I told him? I sighed. I don't know

"Make up your mind" I looked up a to see Alice in the door way. "I've had so many vision's I'm getting dissy." She smiled at me

"I'm sorry" I said. Alice walked over and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully

"Well then don't worry about anything. And he won't run. He loves you too much" She said and kissed my forehead

"Yeah and if he did you'd be able to catch up to him" I looked back at the door way to see Bella back

"Back from your run?" I said smirking.

"Done trying to figure out what to do?" She said back

_Bite me Bella!_ I thought to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay now I know how you felt when Carlise and Edward would do that" Alice said looking at Bella and then me. We both laughed.

"Hey Cat" I looked over at Bella

"Yeah?" I said. I heard Alice squeal.

"Thank you Bella!" She hugged her then zoomed out of the room. I looked at Bella

"What were you going to ask" I said "And what was that about?"

"I just agreed to not agree with her for the wedding plans" Bella said. I looked at my aunt with a face that said 'are-you-crazy' "I know" She said. "But I want to take you somewhere"

"Okay then" I got up, putting my work down, "Where are we going?" I asked. She smiled

"Just keep up with me" Bella said "If you can" She zoomed out of the house...with me right on her tail

When Bella finally stopped what I saw was beautiful. We were in the forest but there was as small waterfall going into the river. It was so beautiful that no man could create this. I walked more toward it.

"I found it the other day" Bella's voice broke me of my thoughts "You've been thinking a lot lately that I thought you need a place to thing" She walked closer to me "With out Edward and me poking around" She said. I looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank you" I said. She hugged back.

"Your welcome." Bella let go and I looked around. It was beautiful. Something I wouldn't think of to be in forks.

**Two day's later (Jason's been gone for three days)**

Finally the sun let up and we where able to go back to school. The beginning went like usual and I walked myself to Italian. I sighed as I walked into the class. This was the third day he wasn't here. I put my head down on the desk

Why hasn't he been back yet?

Why wont he tell me anything anymore?

Why is he being secretive?

All these question's have been through my mind and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. I'm scared somethings wrong with him or something happened to him.  
I heard to the class door open. I looked up and smiled. Jason. He looked over at me and his eyes had such sadness in them it scared me. He walked his way over to his seat and sat down.

"Jase" I whispered. He looked over to me and mouthed 'What?'. "Where were you? I've been worried about you" He sighed

"I'll talk to you after class" Jason said and I nodded my head. Right then Mrs. Torres came in

"Oh" She said as she saw Jason "Welcome back Mr. Black. I hope you have your review done." He nodded. Oh yeah we have to turn those in today "Good. And you have a project. I'll give you the packet" He nodded again. She was surprised. Usually he would say something smartalic. I was kinda hopping he would. After class I got up and walked out to wait for him. He finally came out

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey" Jason said back "Follow me" I nodded my head and followed him like he asked. He took me to the back of school "I'm sorry" He said pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"You didn't do anything" I said. I pulled way and looked at him. His eyes were sad and worried. Mine matched his. "Jase please tell me what's wrong. I'm scared. Your scaring me" He just looked down

"I'm sorry Cat. I can't" He wasn't lieing

"I don' care if you can't! I'm your best friend and has been since I came to this school!" I said backing little way from him "Why are you doing this Jase? Why are you doing this to me!?" I asked as i started to dry sob. Jason pulled me into a hug. Another tight one

"I'm sorry Cat!" He said "I really am. I want to telly you so bad! I'm so sorry I can't tell you. You are my best friend Cat. I don't like this" He said and I felt tears rolling down from his cheek on my back.

"Is everything okay?" I heard someone ask. I let go of Jason to find out who it was. I turned to see Matthew Smith. I sighed.

"Yeah. Every thing's fine" I said looking at Jason "Right Jase?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Fine" Jason said. Matt looked at us

"Um. Okay then I'll be going now. See you later Cat. Jason" We nodded bye and he walked away. I turned to Jase

"I'm going to find out sooner or later. By either you telling me or me getting it out of you. I swear to you Jason Jacob Black. I'm tired of you not telling me anything!." I said. I looked at him when he was about to speak "Don't" I said "I don't want to hear" Then I turned and started to walk away angry. I can't believe him

"What are you going to do?" I heard Jason ask/yelled

"Just wait and find out!" I yelled back without looking at him and walked back into school.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**So many things from the trailer and the sneak peak were in here.**_

_**And yes I did change things from the sneak peak.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Love**_

_**.**  
_


	7. Mom and Tears That Will Never Fall

_**Hey. It's me again :D**_

_**Lol anyway. So I've been working really hard on trying to figure out how to do this chapter. I knew when I first thought of this story I wanted to do something to bring in this **__**new character and here it is :D**_

_**Oh and if you see something that says (An: #) It's an author note at the bottom :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Oh and Megan: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME....Please please please :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the people I created**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last Time:_

_"Just wait and find out!" I yelled back without looking at him and walked back into school._

Cat's P.O.V

I walked toward the cafe when I heard something interesting.

"No. He hasn't told her yet." I heard... Mrs. Torres? "No" She said again. "I didn't even want this!" She exclaimed. "Don't Devin, Devin, Devin me!" _**(An: 1) **_She said. Whoa...her name is Devin? That's new. She sighed. "Fine." She looked out the window "Bye" She sighed and shut her phone. I walked away quickly. I shook my head. She was probably talking to her husband. I mean she is married.

As I got the cafe I looked at the table. Everyone was there but Jason. Alice was glaring at someone. I followed her glare to see Jason sitting by himself. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Just because I'm mad doesn't mean your going to avoid us" He looked up at me then back down at his uneaten food.

"I'm keeping my distance" He said. I rolled my eyes

"Why?" I said sitting next to him. He scooted away. I wont lie. It hurt when he did that. "Jase" I said softly. He looked at me

"I'm leaving" I was haft way into an eye roll "For good" That made me stop in my tracks

"W-what?" I stammered out. "What do you mean 'For good'!?" I said. No wonder Alice was glaring at him.

"I have to." Jase said quietly. "I've been told to leave. I have to listen to them." He said

"Them?" I wondered. "Who is them?" I asked looking at him. He just sighed and looked away. Oh great "Let me guess." I said "You can't tell me can't you" He nodded, keeping his eyes away from looking at me. "Fine" I said. I got up and started to walk away

"Cat" I heard him say. I stopped and turned. He didn't say anything. He just looked at him with pain, sadness and something else in his eyes._**(an: 2) **_I rolled my eyes and turned around. He sighed. As I walked away I something "....love you" He said. As much I wanted to turn and ask him what, I didn't. I just walked to my table. I sat down where I would usually sit.

"You okay?" I heard Bella ask. I nodded my head

"Yeah." I said. The bell rang and we all got up. The others dumped there food out as I walked out the doors. I waited for everyone to clear out. Once the coast was clear, I ran from the school into the woods.

I kept running until I found the place Bella took me to the other day. I slowed down as I heard the water rushing. I stopped and looked around me. This place was so beautiful. I went over to a rock near the river. Lied down and closed my eyes. I didn't think I would see my life as a human once I did

_Flashback(10 years before the Cullen's. Cat is 5)_

"_No!" I heard my sister scream "No mom! I don't want to!" She said crossing her arms. Mommy sigh_ed

"_Please Sam" Mommy said "Me and your father are going out. Please" Mommy asked her. _

"_I have a date!" Sam said. _What's a date?_ I wonder. "Why can't ---" But she stopped when mommy gave her a look. Sam sighed "Fine. I'll go cancel" She said. Mommy hugged Sam then Sam walked up to her room. I looked at mommy_

"_Who was Sammy about to say?" I asked Mommy. She turned to me_

"_No one sweet heart." She said bending down. She pushed away a piece of hair out of my face "I'll tell you when your older" I pouted and she laughed_

"_I hate that" I said crossing my arms. My laughed and kissed my temples_

"_You'll understand when your older" She stood back up and looked down at me "I love you Cattie" I smiled at her._

"_I love you to Mummy!" She smiled._

_End of Flashback_

I remember that. Sam was ten years older than me. I always wondered why there was such a big distance but found out that after she was born my dad cheated on my mom. I sighed, sick bastard. The next one was 5 years later.

_Flashback (5 years before the Cullen's. Cat is 10)_

_I smiled and looked up at mom. She smiled back._

"_What do you want?" She asked kindly. I smiled hugely. She smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head "No"_

"_Why not!?" I pouted. She smiled._

"_Cause your father would kill me. That's why" I pouted more and crossed my arms. My mom sighed. "Cattie please don't do this." She said. I looked at her and uncrossed my arms. She smiled and kissed my forehead. _

"_Mummy" I said looking up at her. "When will she come back home?" I asked. She looked down._

"_I don't know baby girl." She said. She out of her chair "I don't know" She pulled her arm out and I graped her hand. "Let's go swinging." I looked at her stunned_

"_But you just said Daddy would kill you!" I exclaimed. She giggled_

"_What daddy doesn't know wont kill him" She said. I smiled and ran to the door. _

"_Well what are you waiting for!" I said opening the door. "There might be people on the swing!" She rolled her eyes but walked out anyways._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. My dad hated me on the swings cause I would always hurt myself (Ha ha). Dad got kinda mad when he found out but couldn't resist my ten year old charm.

The next thing I saw was when I first met Matt...How fitting

_Flashback (3 years before Cullen)_

_I was waiting for Katie. Mom and Dad need us back but NO she just had to get some Italian Ice Cream. Which I can't blame her. It's good. I sighed and sat down._

"_Perché è una bella ragazza seduta da sola" I turned to see a really gorgeous guy. He had dark hair and a really nice tan. He had bright blue eyes. I didn't understand what he said. "Oh, good you speak English" I giggled. He grind "I said 'Why is a pretty girl sitting alone'" He said smiling at me_

"_Oh. I'm waiting someone" I said pointing to the Ice Cream place. "She's taking forever" He nodded._

"_So what brings you to Italy?" He asked. I smiled_

"_Enjoying the sites" I said looking at him. Yes I am._

"_I hope that is going well for you" I smiled_

"_It is" I saw Katie finally leave the Ice Cream place. She waved as she ran. He blond hair blowing. _

"_Hey" She said walking up to us. She looked at the kid...Oh wait I just realized...I don't know his name. "Who's this?" She asked._

"_Katie this is" I said looking at the kid_

"_Mike" He said pulling his hand out to shake Katie's. After they let go Katie turned to me_

"_Cattie why don't you invite him to hang out with us?" She said using my nickname. I smiled and turned to him_

"_Do you mind?" I asked. He shook his head_

"_I don't mind at all" He took out a Sharpie and took my hand in to his. He wrote some numbers on it and then put the Sharpie away and gave me back my hand "Call me some time" He took my hand again and kissed it. I blushed like crazy "Until then" He said. He turned to Katie "Nice meeting you" And with that he walked away. Once he was gone, Katie squealed_

"_Oh my god!" She said "You got a guys number!" She said. I rolled my eyes._

"_Come on" I said pulling her back to the hotel. _This is going to be one hell of a vacation._ I thought as we walked away._

_End Of flashback_

At the time I didn't know any Italian. I'm kinda of glad I didn't know, but then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't know Matt's brother was my ex. I sighed.

The next thing I saw was the first date I had with Mike

_Flashback (5 months after they met.)_

_I was squealing. Two days before today Mike had finally asked me out! I've liked him since I met him and it took him 5 MONTHS to ask me! I was so happy._

"_Oh my god" I heard Katie say. "You are worse than me" It was weird having her back into my life. She's been gone for such a long time. I shook my head and smiled at her_

"_Oh you know if he asked you out today you would be freaking" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes._

"_Do you want me to help you or not?" She asked. I smiled _

"_Yes." I said walking over and hugging her. "Thank you" I said. She giggled_

"_Anything for you" She hugged me tighter. We stood like that for a little bit. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I'm sorry for not being here when it was needed" She said. I felt a tear drop_

"_It's fine" I said. "I understand completely. Especially after the visit. I understand." I felt my own tear falling. We pulled away. I wiped my tears away and she did the same "Look at us" She laughed_

"_We are silly little girls" She said._

"_But we are better than them." I said. She laughed. I loved having her in my life._

_End of Flashback_

If I knew that was the last time I would see her. I would have done so much more.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"was the next thing I heard. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the source. As I got up to were the scream was I smelled two things. Two vampires. But one also had a scent of a human. I got up to the scene to see a girl on the ground and another standing in front of her.

The one standing had red fiery hair and red eyes.

The one on the ground all I could see was here hair, which was a very pretty bronzed. Kinda like Edwards.

I ran toward them.

"You'll pay" The redhead said than vanish. The other one started to sob. I went over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She must of the one with the human scent. She looked up at me scared until she saw my eyes then relaxed a little.

"You aren't one of them?" She asked. I looked at her. That's when I notice she had...Brown eyes? I shook my head. "You must know Bella?" She said. I was surprised.

"Yes" I said. She relaxed more. She smiled and held out her hand. I graped it and pulled her up. "How do you know Bella?" I asked. She smiled

"In all due time" She said. I shook my head and smiled. I stoke out my had

"I'm Catherine Swan/Cullen" She looked surprised. "But you can call me Cat." She nodded and took my had

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan/Cullen" I was the one who looked surprised "But you can call me Nessie" She smiled and let go of my hand

"How" I started "What?" I was confused. She giggled.

"I'm guessing dear Bella has a lot of explaining" I nodded.

"Yes she does" I looked at her. "School is almost over" I said looking at my watch "I left if your wondering" She nodded "If we head over now we could catch them before they get back" I said. Nessie smiled

"Let's go" She said and zoomed off

"Do you know how to get there!?" I yelled catching up the her.

"No" She said but kept running "But your going to be right next to me so I'll follow" And that's what we did. I stopped right before the house. I held my hand out and caught her.

"Whoa" She said. "Warning" I giggled

"Sorry" She shrugged

"What are we doing" She asked

"Wait for it" I sad and saw the cars pile into the drive way. "Now start to walk out." We both came out of the bushes. I saw Bella's head turned and her eyes widen.

"RENESMEE!" She said running toward us. Nessie ran toward her

"MOM!" She....wait. MOM!?

"MOM!?" Me and the rest yelled out. I looked at Edward. Bella stopped hugging and looked over at everyone and smiled.

"Um." She said. "Let's go inside." We nodded. We all sat down around the couch and looked at Bella and Nessie.

"I'll start" Bella said. "Twenty years after you guys left I was running through woods around Vancouver.

Bella's P.o.v

"When I was running I saw a girl on the ground" I said looking at everyone but landing on Edward mostly "I ran up to her but slowed down when something didn't smell right." I said. "I smelt human and vampire, but there was only her on the ground" I looked at there faces. They were confused. "I walked over to the girl she was beautiful. I walked over to her and asked what happened. She had said that she was attached by a vampire." I said studying there faces. "I helped her up and she introduced herself as" I said and Renesmee picked up were I left off

"Renesmee Carile" She said "Well that was the most that I knew of me." She said. "My birth is not like a lot of vampires." She said. "My mother, she was a human" Everyone gasped. "When I turned sixteen was when my full changed came" She continued "During the time my mother freaked out and left me" She said looking down "My mom didn't know that my father was a Vampire so she didn't know what was going on." I saw a tear fall and I pulled her into my arms

"Shh" I whispered "It's okay." She nodded

"She ran out of the house and I never saw her after that." Nessie said "That's when I met Bella" She said looking at everyone "I ran into the forest hoping to find my mom but a vampire came up and started to mess with me for no reason then left" She looked liked she was trying to remember something "That's when Bella found me and well you know that" The family nodded "The reason I called her mom is cause she treated me like I was her daughter and that came our cover. She was a in the house working mom and I was her daughter" The family nodded

"But how did you know your last name was Cullen?" Cat asked. They all looked at her. Both Me and Renesmee blushed.

"Bella said that was her last name when I first met her" Nessie said lowly. Edward walked over to me and knelt in font of me.

"You really did that?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Nessie gasped

"Your Edward" Edward looked at her and nodded "Oh my god. Bella didn't stop talking about you the whole Twenty years we were with each other" The family did a double take "What?" She said

"Twenty years?" They nodded "You mean ten years before we re-met you and the Cat thing" Alice said. I nodded "Wow" She looked at me

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked. I looked down.

"I didn't know how to." They looked at me "There is a tie between us and Renesmee" I said "The vampire that attacked her, was the same one who changed me" The family gasped.

"Victoria" Edward hissed. I nodded. We heard the door opened and Carilse and Esme came inside. They both saw our new guest.

"Oh" Esme said "Who do we have here" She said smiling warmly at Renesmee. The teen sighed "What?" She asked confused. After that we spent the whole night talking about Renesmee. Around 1 am we finally deiced to break away and go do our own things.

"Bella" I heard Renesmee say. I looked at her

"Yes?" I asked walking back over to her, she was on the couch.

"I'm not to sure if I'm going to say long" She said. I sat down.

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't know" She said looking away "I'm not worth people worrying over me. I had enough of that" She got off the couch. "I'll be outside" She said opening the door than shutting it.

I was to stunned to move.

**Next day....Friday....at school**

Cat's P.o.v

After she left last night, Nessie came back and asked if it would be okay for her to stay for a little bit. We all welcomed her. Right now she's still at the house and will start going to school with us next year. That is if she stays with us. Which Alice says she is but with Alice you never know if things will change. I sighed and looked around. I smiled when I saw Jason's bike. I knew I was mad at him but I was glad to see that he was still here. I walked into the halls but was stopped

"Hey there" I heard. I turned to see Mi-I mean Matt_**(An: 3)**_

"Hey Matt" I said. We started to walk

"So I didn't see you after lunch" He said. I nodded my head "Is there something you have against lunch?" He asked. I laughed. "I'm serious. When you get food you never eat it or you barely do." He looked at me "Your not anorexia are you?" I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head "Ow" He said rubbing my head "Sorry" He muttered

"It's okay." I said. He rolled his eyes "And no I'm not anorexic." I was...You didn't hear that "Anyways what are you going to do this weekend" He groaned

"Have to help unpack" I nodded "We still haven't put everything away" He said "Even thought my mother has 180,000 things for herself" He muttered. I giggled

"She's a woman" He rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter"

"Whatever. I got to go. See you later?" I asked he nodded "Later" I said stopping in front of my class

"Later" He said walking away.

After first and second period it was time for Italian. I smiled. I'd see Jason. Like I said before I am mad at him but I love him too. When I walked out of second period I saw he didn't wait for me like he would. I sighed. Must think I'm that mad. I walked to Italian and sat in my seat. I waited for him to show up but he didn't. The bell rang and I didn't see him enter the classroom door.

"Today we will be presenting your projects" Mrs. Torres said as she walked into class

"Great" I muttered, but she didn't hear me and continue

"Once you are done presenting them you'll give me them." Mrs. Torres said picking up her clipboard "You can either sing them or say them. You just have to speak the Italian lyrics." She continued. "I'll go in random so be careful and listen" She said then looked down "Jamie Rollie" She said as a girl walked up

A little bit longer I heard a name I knew

"Matthew Smith" Mrs. Torres said. I heard the desk behind me screech and footsteps followed. Matt smiled at me then walked up "Your song" Mrs. Torres said

"Angels by David Archuleta" Matt said. I love this song.

"Alright go on" She said. Then Matt began to sing

_**(Key: **Italian **English)(An: 4)**_

_I sedersi ed aspettare, non un angelo contemplare il mio destino__** (I sit and wait, does an angel cotemplate my fate)**__  
E non sanno, i luoghi dove andiamo __**(and do they know, the places where we go)**__  
Quando siamo in grigio e vecchio __**(When we're grey and old)**__  
'Cause I've stato detto __**('Cause I've been told)**__  
Salvezza che consente loro ali unfold __**(That salvation lets their wings unfold)**__  
Così, quando ho disteso nel mio letto __**(So when I'm lying in my bed)**__  
Pensieri che attraversa la mia testa __**(Thoughts running through my head)**__  
E credo che l'amore è morto __**(And I feel that love is dead)**__  
I'm loving angels invece __**(I'm loving angels instead)**_

_E con esso tutte le_ _**(And through it all)**  
Egli mi offre protezione **(He offers me protection)**  
Un sacco di amore e di affetto **(A lot of love and affection)**  
Se sto bene o un male **(Whether I'm right or wrong)**  
E giù per la cascata **(And down the waterfall)**  
Ovunque si possono prendere me **(Wherever it may take me)**  
So che la vita non mi rompere **(I know that life won't break me)**  
Quando sono venuto a chiamare **(When I come to call)**  
Egli non mi hanno abbandonato **(He wont forsake me)**  
I'm loving angels invece **(I'm loving angels instead)**_

_Quando mi sento debole **(When I'm feeling weak)**  
E il mio dolore cammina una strada a senso unico **(And my pain walks down a one way street)**  
Guardo sopra **(I look above)**  
E so di essere sempre benedetto con amore **(And I know I'll always be blessed with love)**  
E come il sentimento cresce **(And as the feeling grows)**  
Egli respira carne per le mie ossa **(He breathes flesh to my bones)**  
E quando l'amore è morto **(And when love is dead)**  
I'm loving angels invece **(I'm loving angels instead)**_

_E con esso tutte le** (And throught it all)**  
Egli mi offre protezione **(He offers me protection)**  
Un sacco di amore e di affetto **(A lot of love and affection)**  
Se sto bene o un male **(Wheter I'm right or wrong)**  
E giù per la cascata **(And down the waterfall)**  
Ovunque si possono prendere me **(Wherever it may take me)**  
So che la vita non mi rompere **(I know that life won't break me)**  
Quando sono venuto a chiamare **(When I come to call)**  
Egli non mi hanno abbandonato **(He wont forsake me)**  
I'm loving angels invece **(I'm loving angels instead)**_

_I'm loving angels invece __**(I'm loving angels instead)**__  
Ohhh, oh yeah  
__  
E con esso tutte le __**(And throught it all)**__  
Egli mi offre protezione __**(He offers me protection)**__  
Un sacco di amore e di affetto __**(A lot of love and affection)**__  
Se sto bene o un male __**(Wheter I'm right or wrong)**__  
E giù per la cascata __**(And down the waterfall)**__  
Ovunque si possono prendere me __**(Wherever it may take me)**__  
So che la vita non mi rompere __**(I know that life won't break me)**__  
Quando sono venuto a chiamare __**(When I come to call)**__  
Egli non mi hanno abbandonato __**(He wont forsake me)**__  
I'm loving angels invece __**(I'm loving angels instead)**_

E con esso tutte le

The class clapped and Matt handed his work to Mrs. Torres

"That was wonderful" She said as she took the paper. Matt smiled and walked back to his desk "Next" Mrs. Torres said looking at her clip board "Cathrine Swan" I stood and walked up to the front "Song" She said

"There You Are by Martina McBride" I said. Mrs. Torres nodded and wrote it down

"You may go" She said as she looked up. I nodded and sang

_Ci sono nelle prime luce del giorno __**(There you are In the early light of day)**__  
Ci si è in una zona tranquilla parole Prego __**There you are in the quiet words I pray)**__  
Sono stato benedetto con la semplice felicità __**(I've been blessed by the simple happiness)**__  
__Del perfetto amore che abbiamo fatto __**(Of the perfect love we've made)**_

_Ogni volta che girarsi**(Every time I turn around)**  
When I'm perdere e quando ho trovato **(When I'm lost and When I'm found)**  
Come un angelo la guardia **(Like an angel standing guard)**  
Ci si sta **(There you are)**_

_Ogni volta che prendo un soffio e quando mi dimentico di respirare_ _**(Every time I take a breath and When I forget to breathe)**  
Stai guardando su di me ci si sta **(You're watching over me there you are)**  
Quando Sto cercando la luce nel cuore della notte **(When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night)**  
Cerca la stella più brillante **(Search for the brightest star)**  
Ci si sta **(There you are)**_

_Ci sono in piedi in una stanza affollata_ _**(There you are standing in a crowded room)**  
Ci sono la terra e io sono la luna **(There you are the earth and I'm the moon)**  
Il mio desiderio è quello di stare accanto al fuoco **(My desire is to stand by the fire)**  
Che brucia dentro di voi **(That burns inside of you)**_

_Ogni volta che girarsi**(Every time I turn around)**  
When I'm perdere e quando ho trovato **(When I'm lost and When I'm found)**  
Come un angelo la guardia **(Like an angel standing guard)**  
Ci si sta **(There you are)**_

_Ogni volta che prendo un soffio e quando mi dimentico di respirare_ **_(Every time I take a breath and When I forget to breathe)_**  
_Stai guardando su di me ci si sta **(You're watching over me there you are)**  
Quando Sto cercando la luce nel cuore della notte **(When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night)**  
Cerca la stella più brillante **(Search for the brightest star)**  
Ci si sta **(There you are)**_

_Quando Sto cercando la luce nel cuore della notte __**(When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night)**__  
Cerca la stella più brillante __**(Search for the brightest star)**__  
Ci si sta __**(There you are)**__  
Ci si sta __**(There you are)**__  
Ci si sta __**(There you are)**_

I felt a sob want to come out. I always wanted to tell Jason this. I walked over to Mrs. Torres. She smiled at me.

"That was wonderful dear" She said. I smiled and walked to my desk. More names were called and kids went up. Some sang some didn't. I heard Mrs. Torres say my name

"Cathrine" I looked up at her "This came in for Mr. Black. Now this is up to you but I was wondering if you would like to presented it." I smiled and nodded. I never found out what it his song was. I took the paper and walked up to the front again. Mrs. Torres looked at me "His song?" She asked

My dead heart stopped again when I read the title "Forever and Always by Bullet For My Valentine" Mrs. Torres nodded to me as she wrote the song down. I began to sign

_(Sempre e per sempre...) __**(Forever and always...)**_

_Che il tempo è di nuovo qui __**(That time is here again)**__  
Preparare ad essere fuori __**(Prepare to be apart)**__  
E 'unità you crazy __**(And it drives you crazy)**__  
Ogni volta che io me ne vada __**(Each time I go away)**__  
La distanza si allunga __**(The distance gets longer)**__  
Ma non ci rende più forti __**(But it makes us stronger)**_

_Se tutto si blocca __**(Should it all come come crashing)**__  
Giù intorno a me __**(Down around me)**__  
Vuoi essere lì __**(Would you be there)**__  
Devo a inciampare e cadere __**(Should I stumble and fall)**__  
E raccogliere i pezzi?__** (And pick up the pieces?)**_

_Wo-oh-oh  
Dimenticate la merda che abbiamo dovuto affrontare __**(Forget about the shit that we've been through)**__  
Voglio stare qui per sempre e sempre __**(I wanna say here forever and always)**__  
Wo-oh-oh  
Permanente qui di fronte a tutti voi __**(Standing here in front of all of you)**__  
Voglio stare qui per sempre e sempre __**(I wanna stay here forever and always)**_

_Questi giorni sono di nuovo morti __**(These days are dead again)**__  
__E 'l'inizio di vuoto __**(It's empty from the start)**__  
Ed è pazzesco unità __**(And it drives me crazy)**__  
L'ora allontanarsi __**(The hours drift away)**__  
Fa male ricordare __**(It hurts to remember)**__  
Questo sarà presto su __**(This will soon be over)**_

_Se tutto si blocca __**(Should it all come come crashing)**__  
Giù intorno a me __**(Down around me)**__  
Vuoi essere lì __**(Would you be there)**__  
Devo a inciampare e cadere __**(Should I stumble and fall)**__  
E raccogliere i pezzi?__** (And pick up the pieces?)**_

_Wo-oh-oh  
Dimenticate la merda che abbiamo dovuto affrontare** (Forget about the shit that we've been through)**__  
Voglio stare qui per sempre e sempre __**(I wanna say here forever and always)**_

I tried to start the next part but I couldn't. I just started to sob. I heard the door opened and Alice come in

"I'm sorry" She said to Mrs. Torres "I saw her start to cry so I came in. May I take her?" Alice asked. I felt her pick me up a little bit and carry me out.

When we're out of the class room the family was there, I looked at my family as they had sad eyes. _No_ I thought. I ran out the hallway and to the parking lot. The spot that held Jason's bike was now empty. That meant one thing

He left.

He's gone

Away from me.

That's when I fell to my knees and dry sobbed more.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**An 1: Yes that Is my first name...but not my last name! (Mutters: yet)**_

_**An 2: The reason he didn't say anything might be explained but in case I don't do that then the reason he did it was because Jason just wanted to Look at her and keep her image in his head one more time**_

_**An 3: Two things. I accidentally did put Mike there at first lol and cause she's still trying to separate the two.**_

_**An 4: All translation was from the new IGoogle so yea I didn't do any of that (it would be REALLY HARD lol) **_

_**Oh and reason Alice can't see what Jason is hiding is cause she is being blocked. Like in the actual books.**_

_**Everything will be explained soon. I promise!**_

_**I'm sorry for so many plot twisters.**_

_**It will add up in the end :D**_

_**Songs: **Angels by **David Archuleta**, There You Are by **Martina McBride**, and Forever and Always by **Bullet For My Valentine**_

loves

_**.**_

_**P.S: Pictures of people will be up soon.**_

**_P.S.S: If the lyrics were screwed up. i'm sorry. it's been fixed_**


	8. A Time Before Now

_**Hello dears.**_

_**How are you this fine day? Lol**_

_**Somethings will be talked about that you REALLY need to pay attention to!**_

_**Megan....Why do you ask questions that I can't tell you -Sighs- I mean really your JUST like Cat. -Shakes her head then stops—realized something- Wait if your cat then I'm.....Jason. O_o.**_

_**Lol**_

_**anyways. Enjoy.**_

_**Oh and pictures ARE up :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I made**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Last Time:_

_He left._

_He's gone._

_Away from me._

_That's when I fell to my knees and dry sobbed more._

Cat's P.O.V

I felt someone moving me. I didn't know who it was, all I knew was it was someone cold. I just sat there not paying attention to anything. I felt someone put me into a car, then heard the door close. I heard another door open and then close and someone speeding off. Few minutes I heard someone talking and moving me again. The door shut and few seconds later one opened again. I felt the person go up the stairs, opened another door and set me on something soft. I'm guessing I was in my room. I heard the door close. All a did was sit there. Doing nothing, but sobbing.

Bella's P.O.V

I saw Cat go down to her knees. I ran over to her and picked her up

"Shh." I said, though I don't think she heard me. I walked to the Edward's Volvo, he had opened the door already. I put Cat in the backseat. She just sobbed. I closed the door and then got into the car and sped out of the school. Once we got back, I got Cat out of the car and into the house. I looked at Esme and saw that she was heart broken about this. I walked up stairs and went to Cat's room. I set Cat on her bed and started to walk out the door but looked back at her. She just had this plain look and was sobbing. I looked down and walked out, closing the door. I heard the other cars squeal into the drive way and the front door opened. I walked downstairs to the living room. I saw Edward standing there. He sadly smiled and opened his arms. I ran into him and hugged him like no tomorrow

"Why would he do that!?" I asked. Edward rubbed my back.

"I don't know, Love. I don't know" He said, kissing my hair. I looked Alice

"Did you see any of this?" She shook her head. Oh right she can't cause of the wolves. I sighed and laid my head on Edwards chest. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked Esme.

"She's hunting right now" Esme said "She'll be in soon. She go really mad when I told her what Alice saw and went out of the house yelling she was going hunting." Esme sighed. I broke out Edward's embrace and sat down on the couch.

"This is so screwy" I said. Alice sat on the other side of the room. "He always told her what was going on." I said

"Until now" Rosalie said sitting down next to Emmett. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. "Now he's holding things from her" She said.

"It's like when Edward left you all over again" Alice said. I heard Edward growl

"I did it for a reason" He said. I smiled up at him and waved him over. He came over to me and sat down next to me. I laied my head on his chest.

"I know that!" Alice snapped back "I mean the leaving part." She said a little bit calmer. "And maybe, just maybe, he was trying to protect." She said looking distant

"Did you see something?" Jasper said, he had sat down next to her after she sat down. Alice shook her head

"No," she said "I haven't. But I have a feeling that I'm right." She said then looked down and played with her ring. The door opened and Renesmee came in.

"Sorry" She said. Nessie walked over and sat in front of the couch. "I just couldn't believe someone would do that." She said shaking her head "I mean I just met Cat yesterday but she is such a sweet girl" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We know that." I said "We don't understand it either"

"So" Alice said "To get our mind off this a little, I never got to ask" She turned to Nessie "Do you have any powers?" She asked. I grinned

"Yes I do" Renesmee said "I can't retrieve someone's lost memories or thoughts" Alice's eye's lit up_**(An: 1)**_

_Maybe she can help me figure out my past!_ Alice thought.

"Then you could help me!" Alice said. Nessie looked at confusingly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I don't remember my past, at all. I only knew my name cause of a vision I had, but other than that I don't know what actually happened. And I did a little research to find out somethings." Alice looked at Nessie. "Maybe you could find my past." She said with excitement in her voice. Nessie smiled

"I would love to help you" Two thing happened

A squeal came from Alice

and then Nessie was on the floor being covered by a hugging Alice

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Alice said over and over again. Jasper smiled and went over to Alice.

"Come on Alice" He said putting his arms around her waist "Give the girl a break" He said lifting her off of her. Alice just had this huge smile on her face. "I can't even calm her" Jasper said shaking his head and chuckling.

"Alice" Renesmee said getting up "We can do it tomorrow. I'm not in the mood nor do I have the energy to try to do that" Alice seemed to calm a little

"Alright" Alice said. Jasper set her down "You better make sure of that" Alice smiled and hugged Nessie "Thank you" She said. Nessie smiled

"Your welcome" Nessie said hugging back.

**Few hours later**

I walked into the living room to see Renesmee sitting down.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her. She looked at me and smiled

"Hi" She said then looked back back where she was before.

"You okay?" I asked. Renesmee sighed. "What's wrong Ness?" I asked using the nickname I only call her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it" Renesmee said, still not looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ness" I turned her head toward me "You were able to make me remember a lot of things." I smiled and pushed a piece of her hair out of the way. "If it wasn't for you I'd have forgotten about Charlie. Now look. I can remember him perfectly" She smiled

"Yeah" Renesmee started "But what if the memory I bring out with Alice is a bad memory?" She said looking away "What if it's two painful for her" She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I don't want them to be mad at me" I raised my eyebrow

"Them?" I asked. She sighed

"The family" She simply stated. I nodded my head

"They aren't going to hate you" I said. I moved Nessie's body to where she was looking at me. "Your helping Alice remember things she's always wanted to. You don't know what will be bad or not." I smiled at her "And just because you are so worried I know they wont be mad" She smiled at me.

"Thanks" Nessie said. She let go of her legs and moved her body to where she could hug me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Welcome" I let go "Now go do something other than worry" Nessie rolled her eyes but got of couch and walked away. I lied my head back and wondered what I should do right now. Then an idea popped in my head and I ran out before anyone could stop me.

As I saw the house of out the woods I smiled. There should be no one there. Well, I'd hope. I looked around (It was cloudy) to see if anyone was around. I saw no one was there so I came out of the woods. There that stood before me was my house. I smiled it looked a little bit better than before. I listened to see if anyone was there but heard nothing. I smiled and walked into the back. I saw my window up on the second floor and climbed the tree next to it. As I got up the tree to a branch I could see inside I was surprised. It was the same as I had it but some new things.

"You know you could have knocked right!?" A deep voice said. I froze. "Don't worry. You know me" I unfroze and looked down. There stood an old Native American man. He smiled. "Come down from there Bells" My eyes widen and hooped down.

"How do you know about that name?" I asked walking up to him. He laughed

"Awe, I feel so sad Bells. Your own childhood friend is standing in front of you and you don't even know" I looked at the older man so confused. Then it hit me. A smell. _Werewolf_ I thought_**(An: 2)**_. Wait a minute. Old friend...werewolf JACOB! I looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed. I smiled

"JACOB!" I said and hugged him. He laughed more and hugged me back. "Wow your old" I said still hugging him. He laughed

"And your still young" He said letting go. I rolled my eyes. "How is it Ms. Vamp?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much" I said and smiled. He rose his eyebrow and looked at me...then my finger...then my ring. His eyes popped out

"Nothing much!?" He said then picked up my hand "That's not nothing!?" I laughed.

"Sorry for not mentioning" I said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" He said "Trespassing on my land?" Jacob said. What?

"Your land?" I said "I thought your land was La plush." He smiled.

"This is my daughter's house." Jacob said. I nodded

"Emily" I said "If I remember correctly"

"Your right" Jacob said. "Do you want to come in and see everyone?" He asked. I smiled

"I would love to" Jacob started to walk

"Follow me if you want to" I rolled and walked behind him. As we walked into the house. I saw one older woman, one younger woman, a younger man and three teenagers, two of them boys and the other one a girl. I walked more in and Jacob closed the door. Everyone turned to me and Jacob.

"Oh my goodness" The older woman said. She looked at Jacob "Jake?" She asked. She looked...stunned. Jacob smiled at her

"Everyone this is Bella Swan" Everyone gasped as Jacob said this "Bella this is my family and friends" I rolled my eyes

"I would have never thought that with out your help." He glared at me. I turned to his family and the others "Nice to meet you" I said. The older woman got up and walked over to me. Once she was close she smiled

"Nice to actually meet you. I'm Samantha" She said. I smiled

"Nice to meet you too" I said. She gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. After we left go the younger woman and the man came up to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emily" I smiled. "And this is my husband Justin"

"Nice to meet you Emily" I said "You too Justin" Emily hugged me and I shook Justin's hand after I let go of Emily. The three teenagers came up to us.

"I'm Tristan" One said.

"I'm Quil the fifth" The next one said

"And I'm Jessica" the girl said. I looked at of them.

"Hello" I said. The boy Tristan looked at Jacob

"You said her last name was Swan?" He asked him. Jacob nodded. The teens looked at each other then at us. "It was lovely meeting you" Tristan said.

"But we must go" The girl Jessica said.

"Bye" Quil said then they all zoomed out. I looked at Jacob

"Don't ask me" I nodded.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Tristan Uley, Sam's grandson, Quil Ateara the fifth, Quil's grandson, and Jessica Clearwater, Seth's granddaughter." I nodded. "and before you asked. They are all werewolves." I rolled my eyes

"I figured." Samantha giggled. Jacob looked at her

"Sorry, hun" She said. "But she is vampire. You forget she could smell them" Jacob pouted

"I didn't forget" He mumbled. Me, Emily, and Samantha laughed, Justin just shook his head.

"You wont win" Justin said to Jacob. Jacob sighed.

"I know" He said. I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you guys" I said looking at them. "but I need to be heading home. There's a lot going on. I just wanted to see the house" I said. They all smiled

"That's fine Bella" Samantha said. She walked over to me and hugged me. "It was nice seeing you" She said pulling out of the hug

"You too" I looked at Emily and hugged her "Nice meeting you" I said.

"You too" Emily said then let go. I looked at Justin

"It was nice meeting you" I said. He shyly put his arms out. I smiled and hugged him. He was just like Jasper."

"Nice meeting you too" He said and then let go. I smiled at Jacob

"Come here you" I said. He smiled and hugged me. "I was nice seeing you" I said.

"You too Bells." He let me go "Come around some time, will ya'?" I smiled

"Alright" I looked at them "Bye."

"Bye" They said all said and I head out the door.

**Once Bella go back.**

"So that's where you lived?" _**(An: 3) **_I heard someone ask as I got into the house. I turned to see Renesmee looking at me "What you didn't think that someone, Edward, would hear your thought or Alice's vision and not know where you were going to go?" She asked. "Especially since everything disappeared on you." She said. I rolled my eyes

"To answer your first question, yes it is. And no one should worry. I can take care of myself." I said. I heard someone walk down.

"BELLA!" Oh god. Edward. I looked up to see Edwards relieved face "Oh thank god" He said hugging me. "I thought something happened to you" He said. I hugged back

"Didn't you think to see if Alice would see me coming back?" I asked looking at his face. Edward just smiled.

"I was to worried to think" I rolled my eyes

"Of course you were" I said. I let go of him. "How is see?" I asked. They knew who I was talking about. They looked down. "I'm guessing the same?" They nodded. I sighed.

"She'll get better" Renesmee said. "Right?" She wondered. I looked at her

"I hope" I said "I really hope."

**Next day...Saturday.**

Alice's P.O.V

I was bouncing. I was so happy!

"Alice" I heard Jasper said "Calm down." He said.

"I can't Jazzy" I said looking at him "I'm about to find out everything I hadn't know!" I said. "I can't calm down." He shook his head and smiled. He placed his hand on my should her and kissed my cheek. I smiled

"Just don't break the house down with your bouncing" He said laughing. I glared and smacked his arm.

"Shut it" I said. Finally Nessie came in "Finally" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down" Nessie said. I smiled at her,

"She wont" Jasper said. The rest of the family came downstairs.

"If you don't stop it I wont do it" I stopped "Good" Nessie said. I smiled.

"Can we do this now?" I said. Nessie smiled and sat right in front of me.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. She put her hands on my head. Then it happened.

_In her mind **(An:4)**_

_I saw a flash of me and a girl. The girl sighed_

"_Oh Maddie" I said smoothing out my black dress. "Just calm down."_

"But Mary!" She said "I don't want to calm down! We are going to be late for tea! Your parents will be so upset when we get there! When is Cynthia coming?" She asked impatiently. I giggled

"_Your getting worse than me" I said. She pouted I heard steps come to us and turned to see my sister._

"_I'm sorry" She said. "I couldn't find the right dress" She said looking down. I smiled at her_

"_Oh Cynthia its alright" I said. She smiled at me "Now lets get to tea. Don't want mother upset again, now do we" Cynthia smiled and shook her head._

_End of what she sees_

We came out of the vision thing. I was smiling.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked. I smiled

"I saw my sister" I said. I turned to Jasper "I told you that I found out that I had a younger sister" I said. Jasper nodded "Well I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful 1900's beige color dress with little flowers at the bottom and she's was a teen." I said. "It was around the time I was sent to the place. We were heading out to tea with my parents. That was the day they told me what they were going to do." I looked down.

"What else did you see?" I heard Bella ask. I looked up.

"A friend." I said "I called her Maddie but her real name was Madeleine." I said

"Wait" I turned to Nessie "How do you know that?" She asked "I didn't see that"

"I don't know" I answered honestly "It just came to me. Like it was a natural thing for me to say" I smiled and continued "Anyways, Madeleine had blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress with flower emblems." I said. "She was fussing about how late we were going to have tea with my parents." I said then remembered something. "I remember something." I said "One time with Maddie we were saying goodbye. She said that she would see me soon." I started to play with my fingers "I didn't see her after that" I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me.

"What were you wearing?" Rosalie asked. I smiled

"A black Chanel dress." Rosalie's eyes bugged out

"No way!" I nodded "The black one that flows and kinda flares out" I nodded "Oh my god! I was so young when that came out but I wanted that dress so much! My mom said I couldn't have it cause it was 'Big girl clothes'" She said. I laughed.

"Only Rosalie would know what dress with one simple word" Bella said. We laughed.

Cat's P.O.V

I heard people talking. Here and there. Someone opening and closing the door. But all I did was think and sit. I sat on my bed and thought about Jason. Like one time when we were hanging out

_Flashback._

_I was pouting. Jason...was poking me_

"_Stop it" I said. He just kept poking me "Stop. It" I said saying each word clearly._

"_No" He replied and poked me again. I sighed._

"_Why are you poking me?" I asked._

"_Cause I can" He said "Cause I'm stronger than you"_

"_Huh" I said. "Keep thinking that" He stopped._

"_I am" He said_

"_Sure you are" I said. Oh this is pissing him off!_

"_I am!" He said._

"_Huh" I said._

"_Don't make me bite you" He said_

"_Oh I'm so scared of the big bad wolf" I said rolling my eyes. Jason grinned_

"_You should be" He said then laughed. I playfully shoved him_

"_Loser" I said smiling._

_End of flashback_

That was a great time

A time before lies

A time before secrets

A time before he left.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**yes some of that is part of the Trailer :D**_

_**Yes that was Jacob and family**_

_**NO that was NOT Jason's parents. Anyways**_

_**An 1: No I didn't keep true to Nessie's powers...sorry :(**_

_**An 2: The reason the smell just hit her was because Bella's been around Jason a lot that she got use to the smell, actually the whole family did.**_

_**An 3: Nessie indeed followed her at first but then realized she was in no trouble...she just forgot to tell Edward that. Lol**_

_**An 4: I did my best with this. It was hard and I'm truly sorry if I messed up on language and clothing of 1920's. I'm not from there so yeah...**_

_**alright. That's done now to go to sleep**_

_**Pictures will be up (Jezze I'm getting a lot of pics lol)**_

_**Oh and fair warning the girl who plays Emily in this is NOT wearing what she is in the picture if you know the actress that plays her you get a....cookie lol**_

_**later**_

_**.**_

_**P.S: THIS IS THE LONGEST PART! Lol okay I'm done.**_


	9. The Reason

_**Hello :D**_

_**-Sighs- Meg, mind if I call you Meg?, anyways...I can't tell you! I've gave you a hint already (-coughs- Prologue -coughs-) I'm sorry that there weren't many cat moment but remember, she's really no all there. She still 'living' but she just doesn't feel like it. Get it?**_

_**Another question for you: Why don't you like it that Nessie is there? And btw she is there for a reason I promise.**_

_**Also to explain: I know that Alice and Jasper have only married once, but there is a tinny little thing that hasn't been told....now it is going to be. -Sighs- Don't hate me.**_

_**Oh and Megan....-Gulps- I...uh....love you? -Smiles nervously- -whispers- don't hurt me.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Need to know: It's been week since everything. The teens (Minus Cat and Nessie) go to school then come back. Each day Nessie helps Alice remember somethings. Matt has been asking for Cat all week. Bella's been saying that she's sick.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I created**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last Time:_

_That was a great time_

_A time before lies_

_A time before secrets_

_A time before he left._

Bella's P.O.V

After the latest Alice remembers round I walked up to Cat's room. Maybe I could talk to her. I knocked on her door and opened the door.

"Hey" I said, fully knowing that she wouldn't either say hi back or she didn't here me. I closed the door and walked over to her bed. I sat down next to her. "Alice is remembering things" I said. I looked over at her. She just stare at the wall. I sighed "Matt's been asking for you" She moved her head.

"Wh" Cat started "What have you said to him?" She asked quietly. I smiled. She's talking a little bit.

"That your sick" I said. "We told him he just needs to stay away and let you rest" She nodded and turn her head back to the wall. "Cat" She didn't look at me "Your scaring the family" I said. She looked down. "You haven't hunted this whole week and it's been awhile since you have." I said. She started to play with her fingers "Just promise me something." I said

"What?" Cat said quietly

"Don't hurt yourself. Don't be me like when Edward left" She looked up at me "Don't separate from the one's that love you" I said. She looked down.

"I can't." She said. I was about to say something but she cut me off "Just go" She said then looked back at her bed. I sighed.

"Fine" I got up from the bed. "Just know I love you Cat." I said and walked out. I closed the door and head to mine and Edward's room. I opened the door and jumped on the bed...but landed on something.

"Warning would have been nice" I heard the thing talk. I giggled

"Sorry Edward" I said rolling off of him. He brought his arms around me.

"What happened Love?" He asked.

"You didn't listen in?" I asked him. I felt his head shake.

"No I didn't." He said kissing my neck "I knew you wanted some privacy" I smiled.

"Thank. I did" I felt him smile on my neck "She talked" I said. He flipped me where he was looking at me. He had a shocked face.

"Really?" He asked. "What did she say?"

"I told her that Matt asked about her." I started "She asked what we said to him. I told her that we told him she was sick" He nodded his head

"Anything else?" Edward asked

"She got mad at me" I said looking down. "I asked her to not become me" I said. "But she got mad and told me to leave. She said she couldn't promise me that and asked me to leave" Edward kissed my forehead "I told her she should hunt soon. I hope she listens to me." Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Me too. Me too" I laid my head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep" I said.

"Just close and pretended." He said. I smiled

"I like this though" I felt him chuckle but then stop.

"I'm sorry" I looked up at him "For everything I did. I really didn't want you to end up like me" He said. "I wanted you to live your life. Not become a vampire" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"I know you did Edward." I said "But you forget I _wanted_ to be a vampire. If it wasn't going to be you it was going to be someone else. I wish to this day it was you" I sad putting my hand on his cheek. "But I'm glad I was changed." Edward smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Bella" He said. I smiled

"I love you too" I said and snuggled up to him. "So much" and we just laid there, enjoying the silence

**Next day....Tuesday.**

Alice's P.O.V

I was stuck in class. Going to school is fun for two reasons

A. The humans are hilarious to see when one of do something out of character

B. It's fun to dress up.

Other than those reason it's beyond boring. I just want to go home and remember things from my past. It's gotten easier. It's like going from knowing a few things to know pretty much everything. The most I remember is my sister. I knew, from research, that my sister had a daughter that was still alive. I've seen her once, but never when up to her. Jasper always know what to say every time I think about it.

I sighed. Jasper. I looked down at the ring he had gotten. The ring he wouldn't have gotten if it wasn't for that stupid argument.

_Flashback_

_Me and Jasper had gone on a trip after everything with Cat was finished. Jasper still beats himself up about it though. We were heading down back to the cabin after the little trip. We were about a few hours away, but knowing us it would be around two. Jasper was driving while I was reading **I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You** by **Ally Carter**. That**'**s when I had a vision_

_Vision._

_It was just Jasper sitting in our room. He was wearing the same clothes. He was writing something on a piece of paper on the computer desk. He sighed_

"_I'm sorry Allie" I heard him say. "I can't do this" do what? "I need to get away"_

"_Don't you dare!" I heard a voice that sounded like mine. Jasper sighed and turned_

"_I'm sorry! I can't do this! I'll turn the whole house into a sad house!" He got off the chair. _

"_Jasper" I said gently. I finally walked into the seen...I was wearing the same things that I was wearing today. "Please. Everyone forgives you. I promise you." I begged "Please don't leave"_

_End of vision_

_I pulled out of the vision and looked over at him_

"_Don't you dare!" I heard him mutter something._

"_Alice I was just thinking it. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it" He said calmly. I looked at him_

"_Stop beating yourself over it Jasper." I said. "You've been moping around being all pissed at yourself for something that YOU DIDN'T DO!" I yelled the last part. Jasper gripped the steering wheel._

"_I did do it Alice" He said trying to stay calm. "I bit her and damned her to this life" He said_

"_God you sound like Edward" I said. Jasper's grip tighten "Jazzy, please don't beat yourself up" I said. I saw the familiar sign for N.C. Good almost there. Jasper didn't say anything until we got home._

_We pulled up to the drive way. I got out of the car, went to get my stuff, but Jasper was already there getting everything out. I smiled a little. Even if he was mad at me or I was mad at him he would still do things like that. I followed him up to our room. No one was home. They all went to hunt. Once we were in our room I started to unpack things._

"_Don't unpack my stuff" I stopped in my tracks. I turned and saw him on the computer desk...just like he was in the vision...oh no!_

"_What" I barely whisperer._

"_I'm sorry Allie" He said "I can't do this. I need to get away" He said_

"_Don't you dare!" I said to him _

"_I'm sorry! I can't do this! I'll turn the whole house into a sad house!" He got off the chair. _

"_Jasper" I said gently. I walked toward him."Please. Everyone forgives you. I promise you." I begged "Please don't leave" I pleaded. Jasper shook his head_

"_I'm sorry" He walked over to the bag that was packed with the clothes._

"_Don't pick that up" I said "Don't your dare" He sighed._

"_I have to Alice" I went over to him and turned him to look at me._

"_NO YOU DONT!" I said loud so he could get it into his head "We all forgive you EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" I said. He pushed me away. I gasped_

_"Just let me do this" He said trying to keep the calm._

"_NO!" I said. "I will not let you leave!" I said. He sighed and picked up the suitcase._

"_I'm sorry" He said and walked past me. I didn't turn when I said the next thing_

"_If you leave, I'll take this ring off" I said playing with the ring he had giving me from so many years ago. I heard him stop "This ring will be off my finger until you come back. But don't think it will be easy for you"_

"I never thought that" He said. I stopped the sob that wanted to come out. "Don't cry for me Alice." He said "All I ask of you is one thing" He said.

"_And that is?" I asked. I was still turned away from him. I heard him move toward me. He turned me around and looked me in the eyes_

"_Wait for me" Jasper said with all seriousness "I promise you I'll be back" He said. Jasper grabbed my head and pulled it toward him. He kissed my lips gently "Wait" He whisperer. He let go of me and walked away_

"_I will" I said before I heard him leave down the stairs...and out the door_

_End of flashback_

_He loves you_ I heard Bella's voice in my head

_I know_ I thought back.

He came back five months later. He came when everyone was gone. I didn't see it cause Bella, due to my sadness, took my power from seeing him. He had knocked on the door. I went to opened it. When I saw it was him I flung my arms around him. I told him he was stupid for doing that. That's when the other came back. Edward and Emmett were about to kill him but I stopped them. I knew how bad Jasper felt.

He had to prove to me that he was truly sorry. I couldn't take him back that fast. After many tries (239 to be exact) I finally said yes.

The bell rung and I was brought out of my memory lane. Bella, and Rose, they were in my class, walked out with me. Jasper was waiting there for me. It was cute, but he didn't always do that. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and walked over to him.

"Hey" I said. He didn't say anything. He just eloped me into a tight hug. I didn't know why it was happening but I hugged him back "What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm sorry" He said. Then I realized it. He was feeling what I was...and Bella probably told him. I heard a little giggle from near us. I sighed

"It's not your fault." I said. He shook his head

"If I hadn't left we wouldn't be planing two weddings" He whispered in my ear. I put my head into his shoulder and neck _**(I forget what its called! Lol)**_

"It's fine" I said "I forgive you" I let go of the hug and kissed his cheek "Just don't worry about it okay?" I asked him. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"See you at lunch" He said then walked away.

**Lets see what our fave werewolf is doing shall we?**

Jason's P.O.V

I hate this.

Three simple words to describe how much I hate this. Right now we are on a plane to freakin Italy. Yup Italy. I had to leave the girl I love to go to freakin Italy

Now I know your like 'Who wouldn't want to go to Italy' right? When it involves vampire that threaten not only your pack but the one you love and her family, and they livin in said place, thats when it sucks. So let me rearrange somethings.

I hate Italy.

Those three words. Yup thats how I'm going keep it. I hate Italy. I leaned my back into the chair and closed my eyes.

I had saw Cat when she feel to her knees, crying over me. None of them smelled me cause of they were use to it. I knew she was crying over me. It broke my heart. But I had to. I had to leave.

I remember how this all happened. How all of it started

_Flashback._

_It was the last week of school and I had just finished cliff diving. When I walked into the house it smelled so bad._

"_Oh god gramps what did you eat?" I asked. I heard a chuckle. I walked into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. In front of me were 3 vampires. "Whats going on?" I asked. Tristan came up_

"_They are from Italy," He said "They want us to do something." He said. A dark hair vampire came up_

"_A girl will be attending Forks High School this year. 7 years ago she was turned. Though she thinks her power is she can tell people are lieing thats not all" He was about to say something but a blond girl growled_

"_You shouldn't be saying that Drake" She said. The first one, Drake, growled at her._

"_Anyways, You must watch" He said. "Her name is Catherine Swan, or Cullen we are not sure which name they are going to use. You must make sure she meets a boy name Matthew Smith. He'll come later on in the year. Be sure they meet" I looked at them_

"_Why me!?" I asked. An blond male vampire walked up_

"_Your friend Tristan is to old to watch her, Quil is in a different grade than her," _Stupid cut off thing_ I thought "Jessica has already been accepted to another school" _Stupid smart girl _I thought again "you are the only one we can send." He said_

"_Why her?" I asked "Why is she so important" The girl spoke again_

"_Cause." She started "There are things that will happened if she falls for this Matthew kid" She said. She sounded pissed, and sad at the same time._

"_Will you do it?" Drake said. I sighed._

"_What if I say no?" I asked._

"_Your pack dies" I felt the air get knocked out of my chest and my fist tighten_

"_You can threaten me but can not threaten my pack!" I said. Tristan put his hands on my shoulders. Drake glared at me_

"_Will you do it or not?" He was getting mad too, which was making me also mad._

"_Fine" I spat "But I wont like it, nor do I like the idea. Espicaliy from you" I said. I shrugged Tristan's hands off of me "Good day" I said and zoomed out of the house. As I headed toward the forest, I undressed and changed before I did anything stupid._

_I ran to a spot that I found the first time I changed. It was around the Forks area. Its a small little place, with some huge rocks and a stream. But what makes it truly beautiful was the waterfall. I went over and laid on one of the rock near the stream._

"_I'm sorry" I heard a small whispered. I looked up to see the girl vampire from before "I know that you also fall in love with her" she said. I thought about that. _How could I love a vampire?_ She sat down next to me and started to pet my fur. I sighed and she continued "Look, keep doing what they say" she said. She brought her hand to the top of my head and scratched between my ears. "Things will go your way" She said. "I promise you. And not only to you but too Cat also" she stopped scratching my head, which I was enjoying, and got up. "Don't worry" She said "The others don't know what I know. Aro doesn't hold that big of a hold on me." and with that she ran off. Her blond hair was the last I saw_

_End of flashback_

I learned later who the three were the first time we left. I remembered Drake from the first time we met them. The blond was Katie, who was the new mate for Marcus, and the other one name was never spoken. He wasn't even there the after that time. I'm still trying to figure out what Katie meant that day. Its crazy. If Katie knows whats going happened why dose she want me to keep doing everything.

**Months later....**

Cat's P.O.V

My days, turned into weeks

The weeks turned into months

It's been months since he's been gone.

There was a knock on the door

"I'LL GET IT!" Alice's pixie voice yelled. I heard the door opened. "Oh my god" She said. Then I smelled a few thing...very interesting things. 7 vampires...and one werewolf.

_Jason._

He's back....but not alone.

_**Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Do you get the prologue now?**_

"D a y s turned into_ weeks" - __**Since the day he left she's been blank**_

"Weeks turned into** months" - **_**That was after a month of waiting**_

"O n e month turned into _**4 months" - when he comes back**_

Then he _finally_ showed.

But **NOT** alone...With more of them. _**- its not just him, its also some vampires**_

The people I _**didn't **_want to see ever –_** You'll find that one later :P**_

The girl that I _**didn't **_want to know I was alive –_** Hints for this have been placed everywhere**_

"The **sister** I left behind" _**- same thing as upper**_

Walking with the one I _love - t__**he girl mentioned is with Jason**_

_**And the Family I hate – a family we all know ;p**_

_**hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**Don't kill me! :P**_

_**loves**_

_**.**_


	10. Stories part 1

_**:D Enjoy,**_

_**EVERYTHING will be explained :D**_

_**And Megan: I love you. I know that is so weird to say but I do. You are the ONE person that ALWAYS reviews. And it makes me so happy when you review. You are seriously my drive to keep writing this story still. I love your reviews. You are such a sweet girl YOU GET 200 COMPUTER COOKIES!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people i made._**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last time_

Jason

_He's back...but not alone_

Unknown P.O.V _(Two week's before Ending of last chapter)_

I paced around the room. I can't do this. No way can I do this!

"Darling calm down" I heard him say. I stopped, sighed and flopped on the bed.

"I can't" I said. "I don't know what's going to happened if Chelsea dose this. I don't know how Cat is going to feel about seeing me again. I can't see ANYTHING! Plus there are wolves running around here like crazy! I just don't know" I put my head in my hands "I want to scream" I muffled. He laughed

"What did you say?" He took my hands of my face and looked at me

"I said, and I quote 'I want to scream' and end quote" He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Katie, everything will be fine. Cat's your sister. She'll understand" I looked at him

"I hope so Marcus, I really do." I turned to my back and looked up at the ceiling, as I looked it changed from the starry night to a storm "Our that'll be us in two weeks" Marcus laughed

"You can be pretty scary" I turned to him and smacked him "ow" He said putting his hand on his arm "That hurt" He pouted. I stuck out my tongue

"That's what you get" I said. "Oh! I just quoted a Paramore song!" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Only you would do that" I laughed. Its true. Only me.

"I love you" I said. He smiled

"I love you too" He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and snuggled into him. All the worries washed away

Bella's P.O.V _(a few minutes before ending of last chapter)_

We, we being the whole family minus Cat, were all sitting in the living room. I was in Edwards arms and was thinking about the last months. About the second month into Cat's despairing Matt stopped asking what was wrong with her. Well we all thought that until one day

_Flashback_

_We were sitting at the table, watching Emmett trying not to throw up some human food. I was giggling, so was Alice. Jasper and Edward were trying not to laugh and Rosalie was smiling and shaking her head toward her husband_

"_This is going to make you sick" She said. Emmett looked at her_

"_Vampires can't get sick" He said back._

"_Yeah and we all thought that vampires can't faint either but hey I did that" I said "Twice" The tabled laugh._

"_How can you do that?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Matt standing behind us._

"_What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. _

"_How can you just sit here and laugh when there is something clearly wrong with your sister!" Matt said looking at us with seriousness "Ever since that Jason left she's been gone! You guys say she's sick but I know better than that!" We were taking by surprised. Even Alice. _

"_Look" Alice said "We know she's hurting. But we all can't be hurting too. Don't get me wrong, I hate seeing her like that but that doesn't mean we can't live. We are still worried about her" Matt shook his head_

"_No. You're suppose to help her!" He said "You should tell her not to waste her time on a boy that doesn't want her!" Thats when I lost it_

"_You don't know what he wants!" I yelled "You don't know what is going on! Did you ever thing that maybe, just maybe he HAD to go!? That he didn't WANT to leave" Matt didn't say anything "That's what I thought!" Edward started to rub my shoulders "Get out of my sight" I said trying to maintained a growl._

"_Sorry" Matt muttered and walked away_

_End of Flashback_

I hated yelling at him but he didn't know what was going on with Jason. No of us do. And then judged us. I just got way to mad.

After that Matt didn't talk to us. Ever. When we were near he would the other way. Kinda funny really. The second he would see one of walking near him he right away turn around and walk the other way. Even if it made him late.

I sighed and snuggled into Edwards arms

"I love you" I said. Edward kissed my temples

"I love you too" He said into my ear. The doorbell rung and Alice jumped up

"I'LL GET IT!" She yelled. At first I thought why would she do that when we all were in the living room but then I noticed that Esme and Rosalie were not there. Alice walked over to the door and opened it "Oh my god" She said. I looked at the door.

There standing was the boy who started it all. Jason. And he wasn't alone. He was with 7 other vampires.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett growled. Jason's head went down

"I have to talk to Cat" He said lowly.

"NO" Emmett, Jasper and Edward yelled.

"NO way!" Rosalie and Ness yelled.

"Okay" Both me and Alice said. Evey one looked at us like we were crazy but blew it off. Alice widen the door and Jason and the others vampires walked in. One of the vampires stuck out to me. He was paler than most vampires, a little talk, had jet black and his eyes were red...and kinda scary. He was the first to speak.

"Hello Cullen's. Long time no see" Who was he?

"Hello Aro" Edward said.

"Ah Edward" Aro said and was about to say more but Edward interrupted him

"No Aro. I will not" Edward walked over to me and but his arms around me.

_Put your shield up. Make sure no one is aloud to use powers except of Me, Alice and Jasper and the second vampire standing on Aro's side_ Edwards voice said

_Okay _I thought and did what I was told to do, but wondered why that one vampire Carlise walked into the room.

_Why that one vampire?_ I asked as I listened to the conversation

"Hello Aro" Aro smiled and walked over to Carlise

_Cause they need to think that they still have a power. If Marcus, the vampire you didn't block, feels the love we have for each other then they still will think they have their powers._

"Awe my old friend" He said and kinda hugged Carlise.

"What brings you here Aro?" He asked. Aro smiled.

"I need young Cathrine here please"

"Her name is Cat, and I don't think--" Emmett never got to finish as a voice answered

"I'm right here" We all turned to look and see Cat standing at the end of the steps.

Cat's P.o.v

"I'm right here" I interpreted Emmett. I walked over to the family. "What do you want with me?" Aro smiled. Creep.

"Well I'm glad to see you again"

"Again?" Bella said. I looked over to her.

"Yeah er. Later" I said. She nodded. I looked at all the other vampires for a second

I knew Aro, the man who is standing toward his left with pale skin and white shoulder length hair, is Caius. On Caius side is a woman with light hair and powdery skin, which is Cauis wife Athenodora. Next to Aro is a woman with the same as Athenodora, which is Aro's wife Sulpicia. Both of them being here was surprising but who knows why they are.

I knew I'd see the one girl I didn't want to but I couldn't see here, but I knew she was probably standing right next to Marcus, a vampire who is a little bit taller than Aro but the skin, hair and eyes are the same. But Marcus is a little less...scary than Aro's.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked. He smiled and step aside and brought a girl up. I knew who she was. I growled. The girl looked down.

"KAITE!?" Now that didn't come from me.

"You know her?" I looked at Nessi

"Yeah." She said. Katie looked up

"You two know each other" Me and Nessie nodded

"How do you know her?" Nessie asked.

"She's my sister" I said bitterly. The whole family gasped. I knew questions would come up so I spoke again "Why are you here?" I asked.

"The future" Katie said.

"The future?" Alice asked. Katie nodded. "What do you mean? I would have seen something" Katie shook her head

"It's a prophecy" Katie said.

"What dose it say?" I asked. But she didn't answer my question. She turned around and whispered something to Aro. Aro raised his eye brow

"Please?" She asked. Aro sighed and nodded.

"One day. Thats all you get" Katie nodded. She turned to Marcus and kissed him on the cheek.

"You going to be okay?" He asked her as the other vampires walked out of the house. Katie nodded.

"I'm fine" He nodded and walked out.

"Lower it" Edward said to Bella. I walked over to Katie

"What dose it say?" I asked again. She shook her head

"That will come later" Katie said. "But now I think its time for us to tell our story." She said walking over to the couch "And there is a werewolf here that has been dieing to see you" I looked over to Jason. He looked at me with so much sadness and the same look he gave me the day he left. I turned my head and head over to the couch.

"What is your story?" Bella asked when the rest sat down.

"What I told you guys when I was change was correct" I said. "I did have a sister named Samantha, but had never told you about my other sister."

Katie's P.o.v

"I was rarely in Cat's life that she never really met me." I said "I was young when my parents first brought me to Italy. I was five and wonder off in the streets. It was only ten minutes later that I saw a man in long coat walking down the street."

_Flashback_

I_ ran up to him and pulled on his coat. _

"_Sir can you help me? I have lost my mommy and daddy" I was five you must remember this. The man looked down and I had remember that he had these very red eyes. He smiled at me and said _

"_I can not help you little one" I pouted and asked why. He laughed and said "I'm on my to my home. But I can get a police over here" I smiled at him _

"_Tank you sir" I said. He laughed and walked me over to a Italian police. _

_End of flashback_

I started to fidget with my fingers. "We went back every year after that until I was 10, we just stopped going. Sam was only 6 at the time. When I was 15, Sam was 11"

"And I was 1 so I hardly remember anything" Cat pointed out. I nodded

"Yes thats right. We went back. I was so sad about not seeing the man in the coat after I was 10. And now I was a teen and still hopping to see him again."

_Flashback_

_It was our second day in Italy that I had wonder off. By that time I had my own cell phone so I knew I could just call my parents if I got lost. I was wondering down the same street that I had gotten lost the first time. I was humming a song as walking down. I looked up at the street and then I saw him. I knew it was him but he was with two other people. I really didn't care and screamed _

"_Angel!" The other two men chuckled he just smiled at me. When I got up to him he asked _

"_Why do you call me that?" I just smiled up at him and said_

"_You helped me". I knew I had taken him by surprise. But he changed the subject_

"_You look different from the last time I saw you" He said. I nodded_

"_Well I am fifteen. I would hope I looked different from when I was 10" I said. I looked around and noticed the other two were gone_

"_My brothers left" He said. I nodded._

"_You never told me you had brothers" I said. We had talked when I was here before. Many times really._

"_You never asked" I blushed. It was true. "You never told me you name" He said._

"_Nor have you" I countered. He chuckled_

"_Fine. I'll tell you mine and you tell me yours okay?" I nodded "I'm Marcus" He said_

"_I'm Kaitlynn Swager, but call me Katie" I stuck my hand out "Nice to meet you" I said. He smiled and gently took my hand. It was really cold I remember_

"_Nice to meet you too." He said. He let go of my hand and looked at me "I have a feeling there will be more seeing you" I smiled and nodded_

"_I feel the same"_

_End of Flashback_

"And what we said was true" I said "Saw each other more and more during my trip. He had even snuck in once into my hotel room. Just to talk nothing more. He did it once again and it was the last time he would.

_Flashback (I know there is so many I'm sorry!)_

_It was late at night around 12am when the window to my room opened. I smiled as Marcus came in_

"_Hello Marcus" I said as he sat down next to me._

"_Hello to you too" He said. I had already knew I was crushing on him but I felt like he was keeping something from me. _

"_I need to know" I said. He looked up at me in surprise_

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_What are you hiding from me" I asked. I really did want to know._

"_There some things I can't tell you little one" I smiled as he called me that but only a little. It was the fact that he wont tell me._

"_Please Marcus. I need to know." I pleaded. He reached his cold hand out and stroked my face._

_"I'm sorry Katie" he said. I felt a tear come from my eye. I reached to wipe it but he held my wrist in his hand and didn't let go. He gently smiled at me and kissed the tear drop. I closed my eyes as I felt him near me. "Don't cry" He said._

"_Why shouldn't I cry" I asked and re opend my eyes "You don't trust me" I said. He shook his head_

"_Its not that I don't trust you. I just am not allowed to tell you." He said. _

"_If your not going to tell me then leave" I said. He looked at me._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I can't do that. I can't know something that there is something your keeping away from me." I said and looked away. He grabbed my chin_

"_Please don't tell me to leave" He said "Please take it back" I let a tear fall again_

"_Then tell me!" I said. He shook his head_

"_I can't! I can't tell you cause you can't know unless I do something! I'm not going to do that something!" He said. I got so mad that I slapped him_

"_Oh god." I said. "Marcus I'm sorry. I" I didn't get to finish. He lent up and kissed me. I kissed back with full power. Once we broke apart he put is forehead on mine._

"_This is wrong. I can't do this. You are a minor" He said._

"_How old are you?" I asked._

"_27" He said. I backed away_

"_Are you serious?" He nodded and looked down. I lifted his chin up. "Wait for me?" He looked surprised. "I'm about to turn 16 in a couple of days. When I go back to the states. I'll be back in 4 years." He looked up at me_

"_I'll wait" I smiled and went to kiss him "But until them only little things" I smiled again and nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"I didn't get to go back to Italy until a few years later. Between those years he would send me birthday gifts. And not just on the day. The whole week." I explained "It was his way of saying he's waiting for me still. I didn't know how he was able to send me stuff like that all the time. For every Christmas he would send a charm for a bracelet he had sent to me the first Christmas after all that." I smiled and played with the charms. "Finally when I was 18 I moved out."

"I was two to three and I never knew who she was. She wasn't ever in the house I was" Cat said.

"Correct. And I never went to the house again. I went to Italy. Not where Marcus was but around there. I had sent him a letter that I had moved and he continued to send presents until I turned 20. The week I had was going to turn 20 I got no gifts. My birthday was on a Friday and I still hadn't gotten anything from him. The family sent me presents but I never got one from him. I was so upset that I locked myself in my little apartment. Then there was a knock on the door. I sluggishly got up and opened there. There stood Marcus in a tux holding a small little present box

_Flashback_

_I gasped._

"_Marcus" I said. He looked the same as before. Like he didn't even age. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He enclosed me _

"_Happy birthday, Darling" He said and kissed my forehead. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked. He just smiled_

"_Get ready" I rose an eyebrow_

"_For what?" I asked. He smiled._

"_I'm taking you out"_

"_What kinda of out? Fancy or causal?" I asked._

"_You'll see" I looked at him confused. He took my shoulders and turned me around. There sitting on my bed was a garment bag._

"_How.." I said "But" Marcus chuckled._

"_I'll explain later. Just get dress and meet me out here" I nodded and walked back into the room._

_End of Flashback_

"What was in the garment bag?" Alice ask. I smiled

"A long black Gucci dress, Black Gucci heals and a Gucci clutch" Alice and the girl Rosalie gasped. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Just continue with the story" She said. I giggled.

"He told me that we could do what ever I wanted until 7. We went to this little restaurant. Family owned. Not a lot of people knew about it. After that he brought me back to my apartment. He asked if he could come in talk."

_Flashback_

"_Sure" I replied as I opened the door. He walked in after me and shut the door. I laid the clutch down on the bed. "I'll pay you back for these" I said. He laughed._

"_No need. They are all yours" I look at him surprised_

"_Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. I ran up and hugged him. "Thank you so much"_

_He wrapped his arms around me "Welcome" He pulled away._

"_I'm going to go change and put these up" I said "That is if you mind." He nodded and I went to go change. After I changed I sat on the bed. Marcus came over to me._

"_I have to tell you something" I looked up at him "Something that I've been hiding." _

_End of flashback_

"And from that moment on I knew I would find the truth" I said.

"Wait" Bella asked "What happened to the box he had in his hand" I smiled at her question

"Well..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Don't worry. I'm on vac and have nothing to do.**_

_**The rest will come out.**_

_**Loves!!!**_

_**Love It Live It**_

_**P.s: Pictures will be up...soon...maybe. lol**_


	11. Speical Note

Have you ever watched on Youtube this girl named Nat? Maybe? I don't anyways every time she starts a video she does this awkward wave and is like 'hi'. That's what I'm doing.

So I know its been like YEARS since I updated…

So here's the thing. When I was on this account I loved writing, and I never stopped writing, its just my computer went down, like shut down completely and I lost everything, including passwords. I couldn't find the saved password to this account. I was so sad, but I didn't want to repost the stories and have people think I stole them, so I've been working really hard trying to get my password back.

And I finally did this week! I know, its been years but I was happy. I have a new account though, cause like I said I didn't stop writing. So I'm joining the accounts. I'm going to take all the stories from here, edit them, change some of them and send them over to my new one. What is my new one you ask?

My new pinname is : IDevinD ( /u/2314740/Idevind -type that after Fanfiction [.] net or simply type in IDevinD into the search :D Either way that's were all my stories are going to be.

BTW THERE WAS AN AWESOME REVIEWER DURING MY WRITING OF WHERE IT ALL BEGIN (OR WAS IT BEGIN?) ANYWAYS MEG! IF YOU GET THIS I MISS YOU! SERIOUSLY I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

I love you all. And I missed you all.

So, for a week or two this account will be up, and then there will no longer be Love It Live It. Sad, I know, but it needs to be done. Thank you all that will come back to me. I welcome with open arms.

Love.

Love it Live it.


End file.
